The Eliza Frankfurt Chronicles
by Lunar Skky
Summary: My name is Eliza Frankfurt, and this is my story. The story of how my life changed from simple to complicated all because of a few bad decisions. Are you willing to listen, because I'd love to share it with you. *DRABBLE FIC*
1. Wanna hear a story?

My name is Eliza Frankfurt and this is my story.

I was a typical teenaged girl, rebellious, outspoken and always curious.

I was eighteen when it all changed.

Since then I've stopped counting time; I've stopped taking note of the passage of years. But that year, that year stands out in my memory above all others.

The day that my life changed school had been mundane, as usual; the same old classes with the same old people. On the way home from school I decided a detour to my best friend's house was in order. She hadn't been to school in days and she hadn't answered any of my phone calls either. That really wasn't like Vitty at all. Vitoria Langano was a straight A's, perfect attendance kind of girl and yet here she was, staying at home with not even a phone call to the school to say why she wasn't there. Not even a call to me to tell me that she was okay.

About a block away from her house I knew something was wrong. I can't explain what exactly it was that I felt to make me know, without a doubt, that Vitty was in trouble, but I just _knew_. I pushed my little car to her limits, screeching into her driveway and didn't even bother closing my car door behind me as I bolted towards the front door.

Upon closer inspection I realized the door was slightly ajar, and the warning bells in my head went off even louder than before, screaming '_turn around, for the love of God Eliza, turn around!_'. But, of course, I was too stupid to listen to that voice and so I pushed it open even further and entered the eerily quiet house. Now if you take careful note of all the things wrong with this scene and compare it to the typical cliché horror story you'll realize that I play right into the hands of the plot demons from hell. I've always been one of those persons who watches horror movies and screams at the characters not to go in there, don't open that door, don't go off into the woods in the dark all alone, and yet, here I was breaking all the rules and following the mold to a the letter. _Silly me._

"Vitty! Vitty where are you? Ms. Langano? Anybody here?" Silence. Granted I wasn't expecting her mother to be home, she's never home, but I was hoping.

I continued through the house that I knew as though it were my own. Through the hallway, past the bathroom, to the third room on the right. Vitty's bedroom. I knocked on the door. I still don't know what I expected to happen considering there was no answer at the front door, but still I knocked. After about thirty seconds I gave up and pushed the door a little. It swung back and all I could do was turn around and throw up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: I've recently become very fascinated by drabbles. As such, here's my contribution XD, I hope you like it!<strong>_

_** What do you think? Don't be scared to let me know, I don't bite...hard ;D. Seriously though, let me know. Just press that little review button down at the bottom of the screen and let me know what you think it is Eliza saw that made her throw up.**_

_**So...um...review or something!**_

_**If you don't want to leave a public review you can always PM me!**_


	2. I think I wanna find you

**Chapter 2. No reviews so far…hmmm. Well hopefully this chapter gets a response…**

* * *

><p>When my body finally stopped trying to expel my stomach through my mouth I turned back to Vitty's room. Her bed was covered in blood, and the room was in complete and utter disarray. Vitty, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.<p>

I enter the room as cautiously as I could, careful not to disturb anything lest the police be unable to figure what the hell happened here. I couldn't figure out what happened, I was in no way equipped to do so, but still I looked around for any clues as to what took place. On my second cursory glance around the room I noticed a note on her desk, addressed to her mom.

_Dear Mom,_

_I know the blood's probably going to freak you out, but don't worry, everything's fine. I should have probably cleaned that up before I left, sorry about that. I'm just going through some things right now. Don't come looking for me. Please, I'm begging you. I'll contact you as soon as I can. Tell Eliza that I'll miss her, tell her that I went to that place that we always go to when we want to figure stuff out. She'll know what that means. If she ever needs to get in contact with me, that's where I'll be. Don't try to get it out of her though! It's not safe for you here. It's not safe for her either but I know she can handle herself, she's badass (sorry) that way. I gotta go now. I love you,_

_Vitty :'-( :-* :-D_

_What the hell?_ That's all I remember running through my head as I read that note that day. My best friend had just run away from home, possibly with a severe injury of some sort, and had left the most ridiculous goodbye note, possibly the worst in the history of goodbye notes. At least she gave me a hint of where she would be, that's a bonus I guess. _But, what the hell was she 'working through' anyway?_ As far as I could have remembered there was nothing going on in her life that warranted any concern. The most she had to worry about was not getting a perfect grade in Italian, which is ridiculous considering that was her mother's native tongue...but that was beside the point at that moment.

Tucking those mysteries in the back of my mind for further contemplation I walked out of her bedroom and dialed Ms. Langano's cell, thanking my lucky stars that Vitty had the foresight to save it on my phone. She picked up after three rings and sounded rather annoyed at the intrusion causing her accent to become thick.

"What?"

"Ms. Langano? This is Eliza, Vitty's friend?"

"Yes, hello Eliza. How can I help you?" Even after the clarification her voice didn't sound any more pleasant. _Bitch much? Jeez._

"Yes well I hadn't seen Vitty at school for a while now and I was just a little bit worried so I came over to your place and well, I think you should come home."

"What? What do you mean she hasn't been to school for a while? So where has she been going off to all those mornings?"

"I honestly don't know. When I called her earlier she wouldn't answer her phone. I assumed she was sick but...well when you get here you'll see what I mean. How soon can you get here?"

I'm not sure if it was the panic in my voice or learning that Vitty had been skipping school that made Ms. Langano's icy façade melt but she immediately began to sound like a caring parent rather than a self-centered social climber.

"I'll be there in forty minutes. I'll try to get there sooner but I might encounter some traffic. Please, make yourself as comfortable as possible until I get there."

"Please hurry." with that I hung up the phone and went into the bathroom to wash my clammy face. I was still a little shaken by what I had seen and by the fact that, deep down inside, I knew Vitty was in trouble. I just didn't know what I could do to help.

"Oh my God! Oh mio Dio! Dio abbia misericordia" screamed Stefania Langano. That was the moment when she truly became a person in my eyes, more than just a inane individual in the life of my friend. I finally saw the love and affection she held for Vitty, all of which she had never shown Vitty to her face. She had kept all of this inside for what purpose I'll never know, maybe to make Vitty strong, maybe that was the way she grew up, whatever the reason it made Vitty feel uncared for. Following her exclamation Ms. Langano fainted, but not before I had carefully moved into position and caught her.

When she came to she cried non-stop for a half hour during which time I read her the note Vitty left. As per instructed she didn't ask me where Vitty was talking about, and for that I was grateful. She did however ask me what was going on that Vitty felt the need to isolate herself from everyone in order to work it out. It hurt me to know that I couldn't answer that question. _Some friend I was!_

Sporadically break into bouts of Italian in between her crying and I just felt even worse for not knowing what was going on with Vitty so that I could comfort her mother.

"Ms. Langano, I know this is going to sound pretty bad and I don't mean any offense but, when was the last time you saw Vitty? I mean really saw her, not just looked in and saw that her bed looked rumpled or saw a lump under the covers, but actually came face to face with her?"

Her expression became steely at my words but I could see in her eyes that she understood where I was going with my questioning.

* * *

><p><strong>I totally spaced and nearly forgot that I was supposed to be updating daily...sorry for the late update!<strong>

**I know a drabble is not supposed to cross 1,000 words per chapter but...well...I'm close enough...lol**

**leave me love, check out my website www. lunarskkyfanfiction. weebly. com, check me out on twitter lunarpuppet and look me up on facebook under lunar skky **

**kisses!**


	3. Runaway with me

"I am a good mother Eliza, despite how things might look to you girls. Everything I do is for the betterment of Vitoria, I assure you this. But I have not been home for the night. I last heard her voice, I assumed she was on the phone with you, a little under forty-eight hours ago, yesterday morning. She sounded upset but I didn't think anything of it, she is such an emotional creature."

"So we know for sure that at least she was here yesterday morning. But we can't account for any time after that? She didn't call you or anything like that?"

"I already told you I have not seen or spoken to more daughter in more hours than should be allowed. What more do you want for me?" Her voice was cold and her words were clipped. I knew that if I pushed her anymore she would either put me out immediately or switch over into Italian, neither of those options helping me in the least. Time to change strategies.

"Fair enough. And you couldn't make out what she was saying?"

She shook her head indicating that she could not.

"When I last spoke to her, over the weekend, she told me she had met someone and she wanted me to meet him. Did she mention it to you?"

"No, she never spoke to me of her personal life. We did not share a very close relationship. I was here to provide her a house, food and money. You are her support system. Do you think maybe this new boy has something to do with her disappearance?"

"I don't know but at this point I'm not discounting anything. Look it's getting kind of late and my parents are going to start to freak pretty soon so I've gotta go home. As soon as I can I'll go to the place she mentioned in her note and see if I can dig up anything. If I do, I'll call you and let you know a.s.a.p."

"Certamente, carino. Thank you for caring about my daughter enough to do this. And I am sorry I could not help you more. I feel so useless and so ashamed that I do not know more of my daughter's life to be able to figure this out." A slow tear streamed out of the corner of her eye. I leave her, knowing there is nothing I could do to ease the guilt she felt and also thinking to myself she deserved to feel that way because she neglected her duty as Vitty's mother and now look at what happened!

"Where the hell have you been Eliza? How many times must we ground you before you learn that on school nights you have to home before seven?"

"Not now mom. I really can't deal with this right now." A few traitor tears slipped out of my eyes and her face noticeably softened.

"What's wrong baby? Come here."

It felt good to be wrapped in the warm safety of her arms, a luxury I rarely allowed myself anymore.

"It's Vitty mom. She's missing, well she ran away actually, but I think she's in trouble. I feel so lost mom, I don't understand why she did it."

The look on my mother's face as I broke down was priceless, she looked as helpless as I felt._ What a pair._

Dad wondered into the room and stopped short.

"What's going on? Why are you crying darling?"

The response I gave was a garbled unintelligible cacophony of sounds and so Mom clarified.

"She ran away? Vitty? The sweet girl who's always tagging along behind you looking as cheerful as they come? Why would she do that?"

"That's what I don't understand. And her bed was covered in blood but she doesn't want to be found except she told me if I wanted to get in contact with her I could meet her in this special place we go to and I want to go there but I know it's late and you let me and-"

"Slow down Liza. One thought at a time please babygirl. So what you're trying to tell me is that you think your friend's life might be in danger. So we call the police. Let them handle it. That's their job. Don't get yourself so worked up."

"No dad, she explicitly said not to look for her. I think that she was trying to say that that'll only make things worse. I have to go look for her!"

"Whoa. No way missy. I am not about to let my teenaged daughter go walking into a situation she just proclaimed was dangerous!"

"But dad-"

"No but's Eliza. You're not going and that's final!"

"Mom-"

"Honey, your father's right. If it's so dangerous then how can you expect us to let you go?"

"I'm eighteen I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"You may be eighteen but you live under my roof. Until that ceases to be true you will do as your mother and I say, is that clear young lady?"

"Crystal. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go look up cheap apartments to rent." With that I stormed out of the room. I couldn't understand why they wouldn't let me go. I've been taking self-defense classes since I could walk and I'm a black belt in several areas of martial arts so I can definitely take care of myself if need be. What's the point in making sure I could defend myself if they didn't trust that I would be able to when the situation presented itself.

Living in a small town like ours, Notus Idaho, which had less than seven hundred people, meant that opportunities such as this wasn't common but that made me that much more eager to figure out what the hell was going on, and fast.

A knock on my bedroom door signaled that one of my parents was relenting and I would get my way; it worked every time.

"Sweetie, can I come in?"

"Sure mom."

"Your father and I don't want you to leave, especially under these circumstances. I mean we don't know what it is happened to your friend so letting you go off on your own is just a little daunting for us right now. The reason we're so adamant that you not go off playing Nancy Drew is that we don't want what happened to your friend to happen to you too. We'll never be able to live with ourselves if we were the reason you go missing."

"I hear what you're saying mom, but hear what I'm saying. I'm the only one who might have a chance at finding her and bringing her back home. How could I not try? Wouldn't you want her to try if it were me?"

I could see it in her eyes before she said anything that I was right; if I were missing she would want anyone who could to attempt to find me. As easy as that I had negotiated my way down the road that would forever change my life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: translations- Oh mio Dio- Oh my God<strong>_

_**Dio abbia misericordia- God have mercy**_

_**Certamente, carino- Sure thing, darling**_

_**Please note that I got these translations from the internet so if it's wrong, I humbly apologize. I know not the Italian. Haha.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think? Was it what you were expecting her to see when she walked in the room? Was it believable? Let me know yeah?<strong>_


	4. I'm coming home

It was too late for me to go looking for Vitty. I had school the next day and it would be too dark for me to go out there without some sort of a plan and without the necessary implements. That didn't mean that I was happy about sleeping comfortably in my bed while my best friend was suffering through Lord alone knows what kinda torment. Sleep, as a result, was not restful and I woke up with some serious bags under my eyes.

School ran by uneventfully, a fact which I was never more grateful for than that day. The teachers seemed to sense my mood and avoided asking me any questions and the students already knew better than to do anything less than give me a wide berth when I wasn't with Vitty. She was my calming force, without her I was a ticking bomb waiting for the slightest provocation to explode.

Before I drove home I stopped at a local household retail store and picked up the tools I would need. Flashlight, check. Batteries, check. Brush cutter, check. Bug repellant, double check. First aid kit, check. I was stocked and ready to go. I swung by the gas station and filled my tank, better to be safe than sorry, as they say.

I packed a bag with a durable jacket, my supplies and I spirited away my dad's pistol. I wore steel toed boots, a pair of my oldest jeans and a t-shirt. This was going to be a rough trip and I was dressed for the occasion. I wrote a quick note to my parents telling them that I was going to look for Vitty and that I would call them as soon as I knew anything. With all the necessary business concluded I made my way to my car.

I started up the old VW bug and headed in the desired direction. As I was driving I let my thoughts drift to the first time we went to our secret hideaway.

There was a well traveled hiking route we would go to when we wanted to be alone. One day when we were walking the trail we saw something shiny moving in the trees on our left. Vitty and I, being overly curious and desperate for adventure, went off in search of the shining whatever it was. We stumbled over exposed tree roots, fought with branches and leaves extending in our way and trudged blindly in the dimly lit woods. We never did find the origin of the weird shiny movement which had beckoned to us like some illusive fae, but what we did find was so much better. There was a cavern of some sort, probably an abandoned mine. Common sense was once more pushed aside in order to sate our curiosity. We snuck inside being mindful of the potential hazards this abandoned mine could pose. What we were met with however was breathtaking. The walls were smooth and had lanterns every few meters along its surface. The rails along the floor were covered in weeds from its disuse, but that was to be expected. What was so shocking to us however was the fact that, despite being boarded up for who knows how long the air didn't smell stale, musty, as it should have without a fresh air supply. Instead it smelled of roses thanks to the rose bush that was growing in the corner of the cave, just before it sharply careened to the right. Next to the rose bush was a tree stump topped with a cushion of some kind, almost appearing as a seat of some kind. Apparently someone had at some point or another claimed the spot as their own and then decided to abandon it. Too bad, their loss our gain. But still we had more to be shocked by because, as we moved further into the mine, we noticed that there was also a rudimentary table on the other side of the roses surrounded by more make shift stools. It was almost as if it had been set up as a secret hideout.

As you make the turn to the right of the cave there was a nook carved into the stone which looked like a sleeping area. We immediately decided that this was to be our getaway place. It didn't take us long to fix up the space into something much more comfortable, suitable for us to spend long hours in without feeling claustrophobic. We couldn't paint but we did put fresh candles in the lanterns, we also replaced the old, dusty, insect infested cushions with some wine colored ones and we brought in bedding for the sleeping nook and cordoned it off with some light curtains. By the time we were done with it it didn't look like the same place.

It had been a few months since we last went there together but I knew Vitty would sometimes go on her own just to make sure no one had discovered it and claimed it as their own as we had two years ago.

Before I knew it I had arrived at the hiking trail.

I got out of the car and pulled my supplies out of the back seat.

_Here come's the fun part._

I hated this part of the journey and I was glad that I bought the brush cutter. I cut a neat trail in front of me and was pleased by the lack of cuts from branches and trees this time. I didn't have to worry about the efficiency of the bug repellant because the bugs were surprisingly sparse for once. I should have realized right away that that was strange. It seemed as if all life in that area was in hiding. But I was too focused on getting to Vitty to take much notice of anything.

As I got further into the woods I turned on my flashlight and a narrow beam of light cut through the thick darkness in front of me. From how deep in I was, I was almost convinced that the sun had gone down already, but by my watch I knew that sunset was at least two hours off, but the sun's rays couldn't penetrate the foliage of the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think she's going to find when she gets...wherever it is she's going?<strong>

**Typing a new chapter of Slowly Forward as we speak (in case you were wondering)**


	5. Woh Nelly

**Major fail on my part. As a result you get two updates today!**

* * *

><p>By the time I got to the clearing I was breathing heavily and cursing myself for not walking with water; I was so bloody thirsty.<p>

I stopped just long enough to calm my breathing and formulate a semblance of a plan. The most I came up with though was to go in all stealth like and pray whoever hurt Vitty wasn't around to do the same to me.

I moved the no trespassing sign from in front of the entryway and slowly made my way into the dimly lit enclosure.

Silence was my only weapon, well my first line of defense, the gun would be my go-to in case of an emergency.

But when I thought I was being stealthy I was in reality announcing my arrival.

You know the feeling where you know you're being watched but you don't know by whom? Yes well I never got that feeling. I wish I did. Because then I would have been more careful. I may have even turned around and rethought my 'plan'. As it were, I went in blind.

I crept through the, for all intents and purposes, hallway area of the cave. It was empty. And unlit.

_Strange. If Vitty was here wouldn't she have at least lit one of the lanterns to let me know, or to at least light her way?_

I stop to light one of the lanterns and saw something out of the corner of my eye. By the time I turned toward whatever it was nothing was there. I shook it off and continued further into the cave.

Unlike the first time when we came into the cave today the air smelt musty and there was the distinct sound of water dripping onto the floor from somewhere deep inside.

I began to get comfortable after five minutes of 'stealth mode' not uncovering anything suspicious.

"Vitty! Vitty are you in here? Vitty!" I shouted but to no avail.

I finally rounded the corner towards the 'sleeping quarters' and there, laying on the bed was my best friend looking frail and pale. I ran over to her, checked that she did indeed have a pulse and was breathing, albeit weakly.

That was when I felt the temperature drop drastically.

Vitty's eyelids started to flutter open.

What greeted me when her eyelids fully opened and her eyes connected with mine was scary.

Her eyes were blood red, as though the blood vessels in them had burst and spread out to cover even her pupils. Her eyes were no longer identifiable as my best friend's, as human.

"Vitty? Vitty! What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Liz? Liz is that you? I can't see anything. I'm so scared Lizzie! It's so dark. Why can't I see?"

"I don't know honey, but I'm gonna get you out of here okay. Can you move?"

"No! No! You have to leave. I can't come with you Liz. I have to stay here. It's not safe. You shouldn't have come!"

"What? I don't understand. Your note said-"

"I know what my note said okay. Just... You have to leave. Before it's too late!" Vitty began to thrash violently as she made to get up from the cot.

"It is already too late. You must be this Eliza that I have heard so much about. Please, sit, make yourself at home. You are going to be here a while..." came a sinister voice. I hadn't thought to light any lanterns in here and the light from my flashlight wasn't bright enough to penetrate the corner that it was coming from.

My mind began to conjure all kinds of images as to what this gravelly voiced man looked like and what he could possibly want with two teenaged girls. None of which had a positive outcome for us.

"What do you want? Why are you keeping Vitty here? What's wrong with her eyes?"

"So curious, little one. I see what you mean about her no nonsense attitude Vittoria. She would do perfectly. And she came just as you said she would. Very good."

My mind was reeling. What the hell is he talking about?

"Please. Let us go. I never saw your face. I promise I won't say a word and I'm sure Vitty won't either. Just, please, let us go." Maybe pleading would work...

Then again, maybe not.

"The things that people say to get out of situations. What good would it be to me if I were to let you go little one? None."

"Well my parents will be expecting a call from me and if they don't hear from me they'll call the police!"

"The police? Do you think I am afraid of the police? I have ways of remaining undetected."

"Then what do you want?"

"You wish to negotiate with me Miss Frankfurt? Very well then. I would like you to remain with Vittoria and I for the next three days after which you are free to leave."

"Three days? I can't do that! My parents will be too worried. They'll call in the police. There's no way."

"Do you agree? If you agree to these terms I will allow you to contact your parents, to let them know that you are okay. You will not have to spend those three days here. You may stay in a hotel for the duration if you prefer. If no, well, let us just say that we will have a bit of a problem."

I could see no other way out of this situation.

It seems that Vitty and I were his prisoners for the next 72 hours.

"Fine. But my cell doesn't get reception up here. I'll have to wait until we get back to the trail before I can call Mom. Can I ask why you want us?"

"You _may_ ask, but that does not guarantee you an answer."

And then he stepped out of the dark hole he was in and I was stunned by what I saw.

He was not at all what I expected to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Does he meet your expectations? Yaye? Nay? <strong>


	6. Mother may I?

**A promise is a promise! #2**

* * *

><p>He certainly wasn't what I was expecting.<p>

His voice, speech patterns and the way he called me 'little one' pointed to someone at least in their thirties. Instead I was greeted by someone no older than twenty.

His hair was ethereal, almost silvery blond and cut close to his head. I couldn't see his eyes but it seemed to almost glow.

He continued to stalk his way over to where Vitty and I were. It was as if he were a predator with his prey locked in his sights; I was immobile, stuck in a trance, captured by his brilliant blue-green eyes.

I let out a loud gasp and he smirked at me.

"What's wrong Liz? What's happening? Why's everything so quiet?"

"He's beautiful."

"Thank you little one." _Shit! I thought I said that in my head..._

"Why are you calling me little one?"

"No more questions. Walk."

Suddenly the calm, somewhat indulgent persona was gone and in its place was a no nonsense militant individual who was focused on accomplishing his goal. This was not someone I wanted to anger so I helped Vitty off of the cot and guided her out of the cave.

I didn't realize I had spent so much time inside of the cave but by the time we were outside of the confines of the cavernous walls I noticed that the sun had set. It was now dark and the clouds were tinted with a beautiful purple hue.

I remember thinking that there was no way we could do this, in the dark, with Vitty practically blind. It would take way too long and would be extremely dangerous.

Just as the thought crossed my mind the mystery man came up to us and swooped Vitty up into his arms.

"Follow me."

He led us down a cleared path that went around the back of the cave. I had never gone that way before so I had no idea where he was leading us. I stuck as close to his side as I could get out of fear of getting lost.

It was one thing knowing your surroundings in the middle of civilization and knowing your surroundings in the middle of a dark forest at night. There was no way I was going to be able to find my way out of here on my own, especially if I had to get away from this guy with an incapacitated Vitty in tow.

"Don't even think about trying to get away from me little one. You and I both know that that it will be a futile effort. If you do as I say these three days could be very pleasant for you."

_What do you say to that?_ Nothing that's what, so I just trudged along with my mouth set in a petulant scowl and a sharp eye on Vitty.

Boise River Park was usually a well traveled nature trail but at this time of night the only sounds floating up to us were the distant sounds of nature. As we got nearer to where the sounds of animal life was coming from it would suddenly stop as though something spooked them into silence.

The ground beneath our foot finally began to level out.

"Can I call my parents now?"

"You may."

That was all I needed to hear.

_Now how do I get my parents to agree to me spending three days out?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes!<strong>_  
><em>


	7. What the funk?

"Hey Mom. So...good news. I found Vitty."

"You did? That's wonderful dear. Is she alright? When will you be coming home?"

"Well that's the thing. She's hurt. You remember I told you about all the blood right? Well I want to drive her to the hospital and, if it's alright with you I want to spend the night with her?"

"Sweetie I don't think that's such-"

"Hear me out. She's not herself right now and you know how her mom is. Don't you think it would be good for her if when she wakes up she sees a familiar face?"

"Yes but-"

"Mom, please. She's always been there for me. Wouldn't you want her to do the same for me if the situation were reversed?"

"Fine. But check in with me when you get to the hospital and before you go to bed. I want you home for lunch. Your grandmother's coming over."

"Sure thing Mom." _Great. Now how do I get out of that lunch tomorrow? You know what, I'll cross that hurdle when I get there._

"Look, I've got to go Mom. I'll talk to you soon." Just then our unsolicited chaperone came up to me and communicated, not so subtly, that I was keeping him back. I still didn't know his name at this point so in my mind he was to be referred to as 'Mystery Man' until further notice.

"I'm coming, jeez. Hold your horses. I needed to be sure that she was really okay with me staying out tonight. I don't know how I'm gonna get to stay for three nights. Oh, by the way, she wants me for lunch tomorrow…"

"That is not possible. You need to find some way to get out of that lunch because there is no way you can leave. We will be going to the Holiday Hotel."

"That's all the way out in Caldwell. Are you serious?" His look told me that he was so I shut my mouth and continued to follow Mystery Man out of the trees.

"Where is your vehicle?"

"Right over there. Hey, what's your name anyway?"

His face changed from the stern tour guide to that of an amused parent.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask. I did not expect it to take you this long to work up the courage to do so. My name is Renaldo St. John."

"Renaldo. I would say it's nice to meet you but well, under the circumstances I'm sure you could understand why I wouldn't."

He chuckled a little and held his hand out for my keys. Now let me get one thing straight, my car was old and it would sometimes give a little trouble to start up and there was a special trick I had to do so I typically didn't let people drive it. So, understandably I was a bit hesitant to hand over the keys. But there was no telling him no. And the little moment of hesitation wiped the humor off of his face. He was back to the good old grump that I knew and feared.

I helped Vitty into the back seat and shuffled in after her. By this time Renaldo already had the car started, engine idling while he tapped his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel.

"Why are we going all the way to Caldwell? Are you from around here? Or do you need directions? 'Cause I can tell you where to go…if you'd like." I tried for small talk. I mean what else do you do while riding in a car with a stranger?

"We are going to Caldwell simply because it is far enough away that your family cannot accidently run into you, but close enough that we would not need to get into an airplane, although it is close enough to the airport that that is a possibility. I've been there before so I do not need any instructions. But thank you for offering little one."

"Why do you keep calling me that? I'm not that short and you don't look any older than me. So what gives?" It's only so much I could put off asking that question. Unfortunately, for Renaldo, it came too soon.

"What would you like me to call you then? I have my reasons for calling you little one but I am not yet ready to reveal them to you. Maybe after I have gotten to know you a little better I may enlighten you."

"Well, you can call me by name for starters. And maybe after _I_ get to know _you_ a little better I'll let you call me something else." I was more than a little affronted that he had just dismissed my question like that and so I acted a little childishly when I gave him my response.

"Very well Eliza. Please. No more questions for now. Save the inquisition until we get to the Hotel please. And before you ask I will get a room for myself apart from you and Vitty. But I will be very nearby."

_Humph. No more questions? Well… fine!_

I turned my attention from the brooding figure behind the wheel and onto my best friend. Her eyes seemed to be clearing up because she was now looking around at her surroundings whereas before she was simply staring straight ahead.

"Vitty? How are you feeling?"

"My eyes are a bit tingly but I feel fine. You should have left when I told you to Liz. Now it's too late. None of us is getting out of here!"

"Shh. Calm down. We're fine. I promise you. When the three days are up we'll head home and everything'll be back to normal. It'd be like this was all just a dream." I tried to soothe her and convince myself at the same time, which is probably why it didn't really work to calm her down. Instead she started crying and the tears were tinged red.

"Oh my God! Vitty! Your eyes, they're bleeding. Renaldo we need to get her to a hospital! Her eyes are bleeding! Please."

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think he's going to let them go? What's wrong with her eyes? Let me know what you think yeah?<strong>

****In equally interesting but not related news it's been raining all day here...hmmm. Just thought I'd let you guys know haha****


	8. On a wing and a prayer

"Out of the question! Believe me Eliza, she is quite fine. There is nothing for either of you to worry about. If after the three days you would still prefer to go back to your families then it is out of my power to stop you. All I ask is for you and Vittoria to spend this time with me, with an open mind. That is all."

I was stunned. I had just told him that Vitty's eyes were bleeding and instead of rushing us to the hospital he simply pleads his case as to why we should go along with his cockamamie plan? What the hell kind of person does that?

I was so stunned in fact that I hadn't even realized that we'd entered Caldwell. It wasn't until we were on Frontage Road that I began to pay attention.

I could see the Holiday Hotel up ahead and my heart began to pummel my chest, searching for an escape.

As if sensing my panic Renaldo fixed his hypnotic eyes on mine and quietly said "you're safe with me." And just like that I believed him. Even though I was looking directly into his eyes I still couldn't say what his eyes really looked like more than almost blue-green and glowing. Meanwhile, Vitty was whimpering softly and looking out the window at the buildings we were passing. I don't know what was making her so nervous but I couldn't make myself be concerned.

When she looked at me I noticed that her eyes were finally back to normal. The light brown eyes stared back at me with nothing but fear. I stared at her with an artificial sense of calm.

"Follow me. I have already secured our rooms and checked us in. On your beds you will find enough clothes to last the duration of your stay. I will be calling on you in an hour's time. You may go to your room to freshen up. There are no phones in your room and I would appreciate it if you would not use your cell phone while you are here."

He handed me a plastic key card with the hotel's logo and the number 158 written in a brilliant red. We passed through a deserted lobby and turned left. We were on the first floor, at the end of the hall, but our rooms were very nice all the same.

Renaldo went into the room directly opposite Vitty and my room. _He did say that he would be nearby…I just didn't think it would be __right__ there!_

I closed the sturdy wood door and looked around my home for the next three days. The walls were stark white, typical, and the curtains were a lovely rose pink color. The room wasn't very big but it suited our purpose perfectly with its two queen sized beds hugging the far corners. In the middle of the beds was a shared bedside table and a lovely antique golden lamp. The bedspreads I could have lived without but I guess I couldn't have everything I wanted and should be happy that it was at least clean. Right?

True to his word, our room did not have a phone and the phone jack stood out against the wall in its loneliness and screamed abandonment and isolation.

Vitty said she was tired so she went straight to the bed on the left and knocked out as soon as her head hit the pillows. I began to truly wonder what she'd been through. My best friend looked bruised and the dark circles under her eyes belied the exhaustion that she claimed. Nothing gave me the impression that she had an easy time after she left home. It made me question whether she had actually left voluntarily after all. Was I doing the right thing; staying with this stranger for three days and lying to my parents as to where I was? I certainly hoped so.

* * *

><p><strong>Anybody besides me thinks she's a complete nutty nutty nutball wacka doo of the week for doing this? (So I watch Disney sometimes, sue me why don't you?)<strong>


	9. Memories lost, memories gained

**So sorry about yesterday...**

* * *

><p>I lay down on my own bed and sank into the airy mattress. Before long I myself had fallen asleep.<p>

I was awakened to impatient knocking on our room door.

I stumbled to the door, Vitty was still sound asleep. She could sleep through anything.

Before I could have pulled the door open fully Renaldo pushed his way in.

"Rude much? Jeez. Don't make any noise Vitty's exhausted, she needs her rest okay."

"Was I not clear when we parted earlier this evening when I said that I would call on you _both_ in one hour's time? Wake her up immediately."

"No. I won't. She's tired and anything you have to say to her can be said in the morning or I can refer it to her when she gets up."

"Fine. Come. We shall convene in my room then so as not to disturb Vittoria's beauty sleep." The disdain in his voice was obvious and I wondered why he was being so childish. _Doesn't he realize how broken Vitty looked?_ Waking her now would be cruel, absolutely inhumane.

His room was much bigger than ours, or at least it seemed that way since it only had one bed. There was a sitting area in one corner a large wooden secretary desk against the wall nearest the bathroom and a TV mounted on the wall to the left of the door. The walls, also unlike mine and Vitty's room, were painted a beautiful sky blue and the curtains were a lovely ecru.

How did I know that it was ecru and not simply cream or off-white or eggshell? I was bridesmaid for my mom's sister last year and I made the terrible mistake of calling her dress cream and she blew up. Never again will I make that error.

But I digress.

I made my way over to the little sitting area and sat on the comfortable arm chair with its flower patterned fabric and exposed wooden frame. Renaldo took the chair facing mine and sat staring at me for a few minutes before he began to speak.

"Are you happy with your life Eliza?"

"Yes I am. Why wouldn't I be? I pretty much get my own way whenever I want, I'm an only child so there's no one to compete with for attention, my grades are okay…so I'll graduate with the rest of my class. I have an amazing best friend, perfect health…what more could I want?"

"Is that all it takes to make you happy Eliza? To make you truly happy?"

"For now, yes, it is. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Oh. Okay. So is it my turn to ask a question now? Or is this going to be a one way conversation?"

"You may ask me a question. But I may also choose not to answer."

_So what the hell was the point in asking a question if I wasn't guaranteed to get an answer? He is so dodgy…_

"Fine, I guess. Um…so why won't you tell me why you were calling me little one?" _I probably won't get an answer for that but it doesn't hurt to try._

"I would prefer not to answer that question. Next question please."

"Ugh. Why bother."

"Please do not act so childishly. I believe I made it perfectly clear when I told you that I reserve the right not to answer a question. So you may either ask me another question or we sit here and I interview you until I am contented. Understood?"

"Understood." I responded begrudgingly. "Since you won't answer that question I'll ask you a simple one. Where are you from?" I'd asked him earlier but he hadn't answered. Maybe he hadn't heard me.

"I am from New York originally but I moved to Notus a little over five years ago. Have you lived here your entire life?"

"Yup. Who moves from the Big Apple to no man's land Idaho? Seriously? It must have been such a culture shock when you moved here."

"It still is. Every day I see or hear or experience something that I never have before. Have you ever been to New York?"

"No. I've never been to any other state. But I have travelled to the Caribbean a lot. Isn't that odd? I've been out of the US but never travelled the country…"

"That is terribly tragic. You should definitely make a point of taking a road trip sometime. That way you will be able to appreciate what it is to be an American."

"Maybe Vitty and I'll do that before we start college. Our last hoorah before we have to buckle down and be all serious, you know?"

"That sounds like a good idea. You and Vitty are very close I take it?"

"She's my best friend. My only friend really. I have a low tolerance for people, but somehow Vitty and I get along 'swimmingly' as Mr. Vargas would say. He's our English teacher. I can't stand him but Vitty thinks he's oh so awesome. Personally I don't see it. Okay I'll stop talking now. I tend to do that sometimes- ramble on and on- and I have to make a conscious effort to stop…" In all honesty I hadn't rambled on like that in over a year. I usually got a case of the verbal diarrhea whenever I was nervous and Renaldo made me as nervous as anyone could ever get.

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Psh. No." He leveled me with a stare that said 'I can see right through your bullshit so just stop' and I did the only thing I could. I stuck to my lie and sold that shit like it was worth a million bucks.

"Okay, if you say so, Eliza."

My stomach began to grumble so Renaldo told me to go wake Vitty while he ordered us dinner.

As I walked back into our room I noticed that Vitty was already up.

"Where are we Eliza? Why are we here? How did we get here?"

"Vitty, don't you remember?"

* * *

><p><strong>Should she tell her? If it were you how would you break the news?<strong>


	10. I already said I was sorry

"Remember what Liz? Seriously, you're beginning to scare me! Tell me what happened."

I was at a loss for words.

How do you tell your best friend that she was kidnapped by some psychopath and, after finding her, you decide to go along for the ride as well? There's no way.

"Vitty, I need to tell you something but I need you to remain very calm okay…don't freak on me."

She nodded slowly, as if afraid to agree to my terms, waiting for the fine print to reach out and kick her in the ass.

I walked over to the bed and sat facing her with my legs folded under myself.

"Okay so what was the last thing you remember Vitty?" I asked her. She frowned slightly and her face showed her deep concentration. At least she was truly making an effort to give me an answer. That would

help me figure out how to start telling her the story.

"Well I remember meeting this really cute guy…when I went to the grocery store after mom forgot to restock the fridge. We talked for a long while and I remember getting home and calling you to tell you all about him. The next day was school so I did my normal routine. I got home and mom wasn't there yet. You had something or the other to do so I couldn't call you to hang. So I dialed the cute guy's number…I can't remember his name though. Humph…after that I don't really remember much. It gets pretty fuzzy."

So she remembered up to two days before she went missing. Fine, I could work with that.

"Well, you didn't turn up for school the next day, nor the day after that. I began to get worried 'cause I hadn't heard from you in days and the teachers were asking me a lot of questions that I really couldn't answer. I swung by your house yesterday and found your front door open and your room covered in blood. On your nightstand was a note addressed to me. You told me not to come looking for you, that you were safe, but if I needed you, for anything I could find you in our secret spot. I came looking for you. Your…the guy who had you" I didn't want to use the word kidnapper in case it sent her over the edge, "he convinced me to come stay in this hotel for three days. So…here we are."

"Wait! Hold the phone! The guy who kidnapped me _convinced _you to spend three days in a hotel alone with him? Are you mental? How could you put us in danger like this? Why didn't you get out while you had the chance?"

"Because I couldn't leave you alone with him, as defenseless as you were! You only just got your sight back Vitty. What kind of friend would I be if I left you to deal with this on your own?"

I saw a flash of guilt run over her face for a split second before the calm took over.

"You stayed because of me? That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you Elly!" she only used that nickname when she was especially touched by something I did so I knew that she believed I did the right thing. I felt relieved that she wasn't mad that I stayed.

"Come on, Renaldo ordered us room service. We're eating it in his room. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

Her face had prompted me to say something reassuring. When I had mentioned going to Renaldo's room for dinner she had instantly tensed and her face was the picture of fright. I felt bad for dragging her further into her torment but at the time I had seen no other alternative, I still don't.

We cross the short hallway and knock on his door. Not a second later the door is opened for us, almost as though he was standing on the other side waiting for us to arrive.

He has changed his clothes and his hair is still a little wet. He had a shower. Now I feel gross and unclean next to him.

_Am I seriously worried about matching up to this stranger, who could be a psycho for all I know? What the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think Eliza should be concerned with impressing Renaldo? Would you be?<strong>

**Whose side were you on in that argument? #teamEliza or #teamVitty**

**check out my blog: lunarskkyfanfiction . weebly. com (i update regularly and post pics pertaining to my stories)**

**tweet me: lunarpuppet**


	11. Is it bedtime already?

I berate myself for wanting to try to impress him.

We walk over to the little table which had the food on it. He ordered a hell of a lot of food and at the sight my stomach lets out the most embarrassingly loud grumble known to womankind.

Vitty timidly reaches for a plate of shrimp stir fry, which I'm deathly allergic to while I inhale a plate of steak and potatoes. After that we share the lasagna and green salad.

"You're not hungry Renaldo?" I asked, out of share politeness. I was brought up with manners, even if I didn't always use them.

"I ate just before you ladies entered. I wasn't sure if you would have been comfortable sharing a meal with me. All that remains is for both of you to share. Eat what you can."

And eat we do.

By the time we're finished eating Vitty and I are sluggish and so we sit for a little while, letting our food digest.

Renaldo just sits and stares. It's quite creepy but I guess I understand why he would. He's probably wondering how the hell such tiny girls could have eaten all of that food. Out of everything he ordered all that remained was the whole baked fish. I don't eat anything that still has its face, staring at me while I eat it. Ugh. That's enough to ruin my appetite for a good while.

"So ladies, are you still tired or would you be okay to sit with me for a while? I have a few questions to ask."

A little while turned out to be all night into the morning. When the sun began to peek out over the horizon Renaldo announced that he was tired and abrubtly got up and headed to his bedroom, ultimately dismissing us.

Taking the hint, Vitty and I got up and returned to our room.

I immediately collapsed onto my bed and was engulfed by sleep, my bdoy not used to staying awake for so long.

You would think that because I was so exhausted, both mentally and physically, that I would have had a dreamless sleep. But unfortunately my brain seemed to have other ideas. I began to have flashes of places I've never been, but in too much detail to be a dream, too clear to be a creation of my mind. I was in a dark, dark room. I could hear the soft splatter of water dripping onto the concrete somewhere to my left. But I wasn't focused on that. That didn't bother me as much as the constant groaning of my companion.

Curled up on a cot to my right was an extremely pitiful girl. She seemed to be around my age, both in my dreamstate and in real life. Her hair was choppy, almost as if someone took up a razor and hacked it just for the fun of seeing the hair drop to the ground. In the position she's in I could also notice the ridges of her spine poking out on her back. This girl needed food and quickly._That's probably why she's groaning so much! She's just hungry._

Just as I think that I know, I just know, that that's not true.

Sensing my eyes on her she turns around and I take a sharp breath in.

_Her eyes!_

_They were as bloody as Vitty's!_

I awoke just then, too disturbed for my mind to continue its REM cycle.

When my eyes adjust I notice that it's nearly 6 o'clock.

_What the hell?_

_I've been asleep for 12 hours?_

_Damn!_

I turn to look over towards Vitty's bed and nearly scream. She's right in front of my face, our noses nearly touching.

I didn't even hear her approach!

"I'm hungry Liz!"

"Okay well let's order something from the menu. I'm sure Renaldo won't mind."

"But I don't want anything that's on the menu! I've been staring at it for the past five minutes trying to make myself feel for something but..."

"Well then I can't help you Vitty!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"Clearly you're not hungry enough!"

_What the hell did she want me to do? Materialize her favorite food from thin air? Well I'm not a flickin' magician so she's just going to have to deal or ask Renaldo to order in or something._

"Don't yell at me Liza! I'm sorry okay? I just...I'll pick something from the menu, just don't be mad at me anymore..." and then she broke into a full out cry. I immediately felt guilty for shouting at her. She's been through a lot, of course she'd be extra sensitive. I sigh and wrap my arms around her.

"I'm not mad at you Vitty. Just a little irritated that's all. How about we order something off the kid's menu? Those are always good!"

Her eyes brighten and my heart breaks. The Vitty I knew would never be so quick to tears, nor would the slight mention of the kid's menu make her day suddenly bright again.

I pick myself up off the bed and head to the bathroom. When I"m finished I walk back into the bedroom and Vitty is standing by the phone with the kid's menu in hand, looking at me expectantly.

We order chicken fingers and fries and cheeseburgers. Just as I put down the phone there was a sharp knock on the door, since it wasn't possible for the food to get her this quickly I resolved that it could only be Renaldo.

We'd learnt so much about him the night before, more than he'd learnt about us. For instance he had been the youngest of five before the war. He didn't clarify which war but I assumed he meant the 'war on terrorism' in Iraq.

He also told us that when his siblings died his parents moved to England for two years. He was sent to boarding school while they recuperated.

Then, quite suddenly, his mother passed away.

His dad couldn't cope, so they moved yet again.

This time to somewhere that he truly enjoyed.

California.

He finished Junior High there.

Then it was moving time...again.

His father was remarrying.

That was when his life had turned to hell.

His stepmother had a son who was two years older than Renaldo and they didn't get wlong at all. But for his father's sake, Renaldo endured the teasing, the physical torment and the abuse dished out. He wanted his father to be happy, but it seemed his father had no such qualms as it pertained to his son. When his wife told him that Renaldo was on drugs, instead of asking his son he simply packed Renaldo's stuff and had it waiting on the front steps for when he got home. I had teared up at that part. After losing so much there was his father, severing the connection to his only living relative on the word of a woman he'd only just met.

It was at that time when we all parted ways.

I was anxious to learn where he ended up.

* * *

><p><strong>So who's excited to hear what else Renaldo had to go through? I know I am...but we have to be patient<strong>

**BTW does anybody besides me feel a little sorry for him? Poor guy went through a buttload of ish and he still came out fighting. That screams b&lls to me!**


	12. Big girls don't cry Right?

I admit I was curious to hear the rest of his story but I didn't realize how anxious he was to tell it.

He had sought us out to finish telling his tale.

While we waited for our food, Renaldo had eaten in his room, we got comfortable for a second round of "Storytime with Uncle 'Naldo".

"So ladies, would you like to ask anything of me?" His piercing eyes bore into mine, as though he sensed that there was a question on the tip of my tongue.

"Um...well I was wondering...how you managed to not be bitter after all you've gone through?"

"It took me years to be at peace with my life. I have learnt that humans are imperfect and therefore I should not judge them too harshly for their transgressions."

"You have a really pretty way of speaking..."

"Thank you, Eliza."

Vitty just snorted her agreement. Her mood certainly hadn't improved any.

"What is it that is bothering you dear Vittoria?"

"You are! I want to go home! Is that okay with you?"

"I am terribly sorry you are having such a horrible time, but you made an agreement and you have to keep it."

Her face fell, but then she looked resigned, accepting her fate.

"Besides Vitty, one day's already over!" I tried to lift her spirits.

Nothing worked it would seem, since Vitty simply rolled her eyes in response.

"Excuse her. I really don't know why she's being so surly. She's usually more upbeat and i'm the surly one..."

"That is alright Eliza. She has every right to be unaccommodating."

I sigh and move on. I understood why she would be upset but it wasn't like her to be rude...even if she wasn't happy with someone she would always make an effort to appear okay with it.

"So, will you tell us the rest of the story now?"

As he opened his mouth to speak there was a knock on the door.

_FOOD!_

Renaldo moved to answer the door as Vitty and I were rendered immobile from the promise of sustenance.

We ate in anticipatory silence. With every bite I expected him to start talking, but he just sat there, looking at us. Just when it was becoming uncomfortable, he began to speak.

"Is the food any good?"

Certainly not what I was expecting him to say.

"It's delicious. Comfort food that makes the soul happy. I mean if you can't have your mom's cooking, junk food is the next best bet." After I said it I realized how insensitive it was. Renaldo's face went from genuinely curious to completely closed off. I immediately felt bad.

"I didn't mean it like that. Hey, who wants ice cream? I feel for something sweet."

"Yeah ice cream sounds great Liz," replied Vitty.

Renaldo bowed out citing lactose intolerance for his reluctance. I suggested that he have a sorbet instead but he still declined. _I guess he doesn't have much of a sweet tooth..._

He offered to call and make the order.

Then an idea struck me.

"Um...I don't mean to be rude but...how are you paying for all of this? Like there rooms can't be cheap...then all the food we've been ordering." _Why didn't I think about that before! We were racking up bills like there was no tomorrow! I hope we're not touching some college fund or something!_

"It is not a problem. Being forced to support yourself at 16 tends to make you hoard every bit of cash you get your hands on. So I will be fine woth cash for a while yet."

"If you don't mind me asking but...how did you come by money to sustain yourself?"

"Before I answer that question I must first finish the telling of my life story. Is that agreeable to you?"

"Yes it is. Vitty?"

"I guess I don't mind. It's not like I have anything better to do."

I looked over at her ans I saw all the familiar signs. She wasn't saying something.

"Renaldo...could you give us a minute? We'll come to your room in a little bit. Vitty and I need to talk."

"Fine." He got up abruptly and I felt an odd sensation. I didn't focus on it for too long though. My best friend needed me.

When the door closed behind him I moved over to sit with my arms around her shoulders.

"Vitty. What's wrong? Talk to me."

"I don't know Liz. I just feel...whenever he's around I feel...antsy, like I need to defend myself. The only way I know how to deal with those instincts is by being indifferent. Otherwise I'd be completely rude and inappropriate."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I guess my subconscious is reacting to what my brain won't let me remember. It remembers everything he's done to me and refuses to let me get too comfortable around him, to always keep my guard up."

I thought about what she said for a moment before responding.

"Can you explain how you feel? I mean...what exactly is it that run's through your mind when he's around?"

"It's not something I can put into words..." She paused. "Okay you know whenever Taylor's around you automatically feel on edge. And you just go in the opposite direction just to avoid her snootiness? It's kinda like that. I feel like all my nerve endings are on red alert and I just don't know what to do with myself. It's so frustrating I could scream!"

And then she did. She screamed long and hard into the couch cushions. Then her body began to shake with her loud sobs.

What was worse was the fact that I knew there was nothing I could do to help her.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww. Poor Vitty! Am I right?<strong>


	13. What doesn't kill you

_How do I go forward from here? _That's all I could remember thinking at the time.

"Maybe we should confront Renaldo? Get him to tell us what really happened? That way we know for sure what you went through?" I asked her. Gone from my mind was any interest in hearing the rest of Renaldo's life story. I was fully invested in knowing the truth of how they ended up in this situation in the first place.

"I don't know...what if it's so bad and I just can't deal or something?" Vitty looked worried.

"It's always better to know Vitty. That way we'll have all the info we need to deal with whatever emotions you feel or questions you have, or... whatever."

I could see that I was winning her over and so, before she could change her mind, I pull her up and we marched over towards Renaldo's door, ice cream long forgotten.

I knocked on his door rapidly, waiting on pins and needles for Renaldo to answer.

He opened the door and gestured grandly for us to enter.

"Have you ladies had your 'talk'?"

"We did. And now _we_ need to talk." His face registered his confusion at my tone. Gone was the friendly repertoire of a few minutes ago, in its place was the tone I reserved for people not in my inner circle. Basically, anybody who wasn't Vitty, her mom out of sheer respect, or my parents.

"Is something wrong?"

"Damn right something's wrong. You have some explaining to do!"

"What about, exactly?"

"Why did you take Vitty? And what exactly did you do to her?"

His face immediately closed off and he stiffened noticeably.

"I think we should all be seated for this."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun! What do you think he's about to confess?<strong>

**See you all tomorrow...**

**(Even though nobody answers my questions I know you're out there!)**


	14. Dodging these damn bullets is hard

__Of course my phone chose that exact moment to ring. I had forgotten I still had it, or that it was even on in the first place, so I was a little startled to say the least.

"Are you going to answer it?" asked Renaldo.

"Hello?"

"Eliza? Why haven't you called me? My God, I was so worried!"

"Sorry Mom, it's just that things have been happening so fast over here that I've lost track of time."

"That's not good enough Liz! I'm allowing you to stay at the hospital with Vitty, the least you could do is keep us informed! Her mom has been calling me constantly hoping to get some kind of update and all I've been able to tell her is that her daughter is in a hospital. I can't tell her where, or why or how she's doing. How _is_ she doing by the way?"

"Well she's awake and lucid now. She's much better than when I found her. But she still can't be moved for at least another 24 hours. Doctor's orders. After that we can come home."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy! Do you think her mom buys that? Would you?<strong>

**Leave me some love! *besitos***


	15. Quit it!

And then she spoke the words that brought fear to my heart and chilled me to the bone.

"Put on her doctor. I want to ask him, or her, a few questions."

Oh God.

Without thinking, I shoved the phone towards Renaldo and prayed harder than I ever have before that this would work.

He looked at me with a puzzled expression so I mouthed to him what he was supposed to do. He was a brilliant actor. If I didn't know for a fact that he wasn't really a doctor he could have had me convinced.

There was no way she wasn't buying it.

"Mom? Look, I'm exhausted, I'm gonna go get some shut eye. I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

She reluctantly bid me farewell and we were safe once again.

Now I was ready for answers. No more stalling, and definitely no more interruptions. I switched off my phone, making sure of it.


	16. Circumstances, you Bitch!

Or so I thought, because the universe was out to get me, and the bell-hop or what the hell ever he was, decided that was a good time to knock on the door.

I had long forgotten about the ice-cream but apparently 'Niles' over here didn't. I didn't know if his name was really Niles or not but he reminded me of the butler from 'The Nanny" so much that I couldn't imagine he would be named anything but.

He brought our ice cream in and departed as soon as he was certain his cargo had been safely received.

"Okay spill! I'm done with all this bullshit. Trying to dazzle is with your money, and confuse us with your sob story. I want to know why you're so frickin twisted that you abduct and Lord alone knows what else to one girl and coerce another to come along for the ride!"

"First of all _Eliza_ I am not 'frickin twisted' as you so delicately put it. Secondly, I was going to tell you earlier but I felt you needed to hear my 'sob story' before I did. However, since you are so anxious to understand what is my involvement with this whole situation, I will tell you." He paused and I was about to lose my shit!

"Eat your ice cream." His voice went from raspy to velvety smooth once again.

_Is he kidding me? Fine!_

I began to shovel the ice cream into my mouth not caring about the massive brain freeze that would potentially follow.

"I'm eating...now continue. Please." I hope a softer tone would make him more compliant.

"Very well. Vitty and I meeting was just happenstance. I had not intended on interacting with anyone during my stay here. However something about her called to me. Maybe it was her latent strength or her hidden beauty. I could see her potential. And she was so open, so pure. After our first few encounters, she kept talking about you and my curiosity was piqued. Unfortunately I was not the only person interested."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Quit being so cryptic!"

"It is difficult to explain if you do not know the full story. I- well- hmm- let us just say that I am a part of a group of eclectic beings with morbid past times. One being in particular has a penchant for collecting things that he finds...intriguing. The picture that Vittoria painted of you...was very intriguing. He approached me with a proposition."

* * *

><p><strong>Of course it wasn't going to be <em>that <em>easy to escape interruptions...**

**What do you all think this 'proposition' is? Any ideas? Any at all?**

**Anyway, what did you think of the story so far?**


	17. Proposals and such

**I've been MIA for 3 days I know but I've been so caught up in writing, making sure I have a backlog of chapters, that I haven't been on here in forever...You get 4 chapters today as a reward for your patience. Yay?**

****"A proposition?" Again. He had me hooked again.

"Yes. A proposition. He proposed that I glean your address from Vittoria and, in exchange, I get to keep her."

"What the- that's twisted as shit!"

"Yes well there is much you do not know about me. But let me assure you I did not go along with his plan. Instead I...planned to coerce Vittoria into coming with me, just until he lost interest. But he got to her first. When I got to her house there was blood everywhere and a note telling you where to go. So... I tracked them."

"So...you want me to believe that some weird psychopath abducted Vitty, tricked me into tagging along and then when I get there, miraculously you'd taken his place an he's nowhere to be found? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Look. I know that it is a lot for you to take in. When I found them there was a struggle. All you need to know is that he is no longer in commission."

"What? As in he's dead?" I was mortified. He was admitting to me that he'd killed someone as calmly as if he was telling me what he had for lunch today.

"My life. It has been very different than yours. Defending my life has been a reality for me for most of my existence. He would not listen to reason. We began to fight. By this time Vittoria was unconscious so she cannot vouch for what I am saying. However I plead with you to believe me. I have not done anything to make you believe me to be a threat have I?"

"Well...not really. But this is just so...I dunno. I don't know what to believe."

"What can I do to convince ou?"

And I gave it some genuine thought because deep down inside, I wanted to believe him.

* * *

><p><strong>Believable?<strong>

**Anyway, what did you think of the story so far?**


	18. If you say so

**I've been MIA for 3 days I know but I've been so caught up in writing, making sure I have a backlog of chapters, that I haven't been on here in forever...You get 4 chapters today as a reward for your patience. Yay? I've gotten up to chapter 31 thus far...**

**#2**

"Okay so you say that he's no longer 'in commission' right? That means there must be a body. So take us to it. It'll prove that at least one part of your story is true."

"There is still a lot you don't know about me Eliza." He sighed and I began to think that he was about to admit that I had caught him in a lie. But then he continued, "unfortunately there is no body."

"How convenient..."

"I wonder...maybe there's another way for me to convince you."

* * *

><p><strong>Believable?<strong>

**Anyway, what did you think of the story so far?**


	19. Oh help!

**I've been MIA for 3 days I know but I've been so caught up in writing, making sure I have a backlog of chapters, that I haven't been on here in forever...You get 4 chapters today as a reward for your patience. Yay? I've gotten up to chapter 31 thus far...**

**#3**

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm all ears. Have at it." _What else could I have said? No, I would not like to hear your half assed theory on how you can prove that you killed a dude. I would much prefer that you baffle me with bullshit. Thank you very much._

Cause that would have been insane.

His face lit up and I almost, I didn't but I _almost_, forgot that I didn't trust him anymore.

He got up from his seat slowly and walked towards Vitty and I. His eyes had a weird gleam in them and I tensed.

Not for the first time since I met him I wondered what the hell I had just gotten us into.

* * *

><p><strong>Believable?<strong>

**Anyway, what did you think of the story so far?**


	20. Weaving webs and spinning tales

**I've been MIA for 3 days I know but I've been so caught up in writing, making sure I have a backlog of chapters, that I haven't been on here in forever...You get 4 chapters today as a reward for your patience. Yay? I've gotten up to chapter 31 thus far...**

**#4**

"Ladies. I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

I looked towards Vitty and she honestly looked like she was either about to throw up or bolt for the door. Her fear was obvious.

I gulped but refused to let these stupid nerves to get the better of me.

"What do you want us to do?"

"Take my hand. Do not worry, they are clean. Okay, now take a deep breath. Hold it. Good. Now let it go and look directly into my eyes. Clear your minds of everything. All I want you to focus on is the color of my eyes. What color are they? Can you tell me that?"

The harder I tried to focus on his eyes the more out of focus they became. I could no longer see it's beautiful color clearly. Instead I was staring out of blurry eyes at a blank wall in front of me.

And then the scenery changed.

I gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Believable?<strong>

**Yes they were short chapters but...there is a method to my madness...I swear.**

**Anyway, what did you think of the story so far?**


	21. Welcome to wonderland Alice

_**Major fail on my part! I didn't type up the full chapter...here's the right one**_

* * *

><p><em>How is this possible?<em>

I knew for a fact that we were still actually in the hotel room. I could feel the pattern of the couch fabric under my fingers and I could hear the low buzzing of the television. But somehow, as far as my eyes were concerned we were in Vitty's room.

Vitty's hands found mine and she squeezed hard as the image took full shape before our eyes.

There, lying on the bed, headphones in her ears, was another Vitty. She was lying on her back with her eyes closed and head and hips moving in time with the music only she could hear.

There was no sound in this...vision, or whatever it was.

I wanted to speak, to ask Renaldo what was going on, but my mouth would not let me. My throat felt dry and constricted, making it impossible to utter a word.

Vitty's bedroom door eased open.

We couldn't see who or what caused it to open.

I tried to warn the dream Vitty but nothing came out of my mouth. It was like one of those silent movies or street mime shows where the character would hold his throat and move his mouth but, no matter how hard he tried, it was of no use. I hated that feeling.

As dream Vitty remained oblivious of the danger lurking a few feet away I watched on in helpless horror.

Then a shadow darkened the doorway just as a hand, pale and hard, pushed the door open further.

Standing there, with an evil smirk on his face was...

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be back in a few hours with two more chapters.<strong>

**jsyk I'm nearly finished with the final chapter of my Twilight story 'Slowly Forward'**

**Anyway, what did you think of the story so far?**


	22. I R Weasel

_Who the hell is that?_

He was tall, taller than Renaldo, but with a lot less bulk. His pale blond hair looked luminescent, pulled back in a pony tail. But his eyes were his most striking feature.

They were blood red. But not like Vitty's had been. No, the only part that was red in his eyes were the irises. Everything else about them was normal, not that it counted for much with red irises...

His lips were moving and I was mad that I couldn't hear what he was saying and pissed that I sucked at reading lips.

Just like that, sound emerged, like the sudden crashing of a waterfall off a newly created cliff. It was refreshing to have sound again, but it was scary how coincidental its timing had been.

I didn't dwell on the perfect timing anymore however as the sinister man began speaking again.

I didn't understand the words but he kept repeating them like some kind of mantra, as if saying it repeatedly would ensure that he would not forget it or something.

He stood so still as he said these strange words, his blood red eyes locked on dream Vitty as though he was in some sort of trance.

As I thought it, I immediately knew that that was exactly what happened to him. He was entranced, but why was still something I was unsure of.

Vitty, dream Vitty that is, began convulsing on the bed. I wanted to scream but my mouth still wouldn't work. I tried, I really did, but nothing. Vitty squeezed my hand even harder then.

This must be torture for her to watch.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be back in a few hours with another chapter.<strong>

**What do you think is going on? What happens next?**

**N.B You'll understand the title later on in the story, I promise**


	23. Of mice and men

**Final chapter for the day**

****Blood.

There was just so much blood.

Dream Vitty had begun to bleed from every orifice and the lurking magician, for lack of a better title for him, just stood there laughing, his eyes twinkling in delight.

I wanted to jump on him and claw that stupid smile off of his disgusting face!

Where Renaldo was handsome this man was mutilated. There were scars everywhere, over his eyes, on his cheeks, but they gave his face more definition. It just fit. I hadn't noticed the scars before because I was so caught up with how odd his eyes were, but now that I noticed the scar, they were all that I could see of him.

He began mumbling some more gibberish and Vitty's body gave one more violent jerk before she stilled. So too did the blood flow.

He stepped into the room then and removed her headphones.

Then he whispered in her ear.

As he moved away her eyes sprang open.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think is going on? What happens next?<strong>


	24. The cheese

**Family obligations kept me away...sigh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: And the cheese is laid out for the mouse<strong>

Her hands moved across the paper as she stared blindly ahead of her.

Two minutes later Vitty and mystery dude climbed through her bedroom window and were gone.

The scene dissolved.

As my eyesight cleared I noticed that Renaldo was breathing heavily and was extremely pale.

"Excuse me for a moment" he said and rushed out of the room. The suite wasn't big enough to offer him much privacy though as Vitty and I could clearly hear him dry heaving into the toilet.

_What the hell just happened?_

I was beyond confused, but Vitty looked shaken.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think is going on? What happens next?<strong>


	25. And so it began

"Vitty? You okay?" She was shaking like a leaf, and somewhere in the bathroom Renaldo was still going at it.

_Should I go check on him?_

_No. I can't leave Vitty. She needs me more. _

"I...wow...is that what really happened?"

"I don't know Vitty. It didn't help jog your memory?" My heart dropped as she shook her head.

_Damn it!_

I decided then and there that I was going to make sure she remembered that day if it was the last thing I did.

But first...


	26. Papa don't preach

I couldn't help it.

He sounded like he was dying in there.

I pushed up from my spot on the couch and walked towards the sound of running water.

"Are you okay in there?" I jiggled the doorknob but it wouldn't budge.

"Please. Go away. You cannot see me like this. I am fine but I just need to lay down for a while. Would you ladies mind coming back?"

I know I shouldn't have.

I know that that was simply another delay in finding out the truth, but he sounded so small, so broken, that I gave in.

"Sure. We'll come back. But when we do you have some explaining to do!"

"Fair enough."


	27. Let's go Joe

I sighed and walked back out to meet Vitty.

"C'mon Vitty. Renaldo needs some time to recuperate. We'll come back in an hour or two."

"What? We're- I mean- just like that?"

"Yeah. We'll be back sweetie. I swear."

When we got back to our hotel room I zoned out for a bit, trying to come up with a plan. Our time here was almost up and we'd gotten exactly nowhere. Vitty still didn't know what happened, we still weren't sure if to trust Renaldo or not and we had no evidence to give to our parents to prove where we've been all this time.

I was wracking my brain but I kept coming up empty; Vitty's nervous pacing wasn't helping.

Then she gasped, and I knew.

She remembered something.

She stopped wearing tracks into the carpet, looked me straight in the eye, and ran out of the room.


	28. Well, what d'ya know

**First and foremost I think I need to make this clear once more, this story is a drabble. That means that the chapters are short but are updated frequently. It's very disheartening when ever step of the way you are being second guessed. I'm aware that the chapters are short okay, but I need you to trust that I know what I'm doing and that there is a reason for it's length. I promise you that when the chapter needs to be long, in my opinion, you will get a long chapter. Just...please...trust me.**

***end of rant***

**I don't mean to sound bitchy or snobby or whatever but I feel really protective of this story and it hurts every time I see a review that instead of commenting on the content all I get is "it's short". Sigh.**

**Okay on with it.**

* * *

><p>"Vitty! Wait!" I shouted and took off behind her.<p>

I got out of our hotel room just as she was pushing open Renaldo's.

_Well, I guess we aren't giving him space after all..._

As I got inside i caught the tail end of Vitty's sentence.

"-aren't real! That's storybook shit!"

"What's going on? Vitty, what did you remember?"

"I don't even know where to begin Liza, or if I should even tell you. My brain was right to shut this out."

"What? I don't understand. You're confusing me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so this is not how I wanted the whole thing to turn out but I started writing and this is where it ended up...**

***scurries away and hides***

**Did you like it? I'm very nervous about how it turned out so I need some feedback. Please?**


	29. I swear to God!

**Since I've been M.I.A for so long I'll upload three more for the day**

* * *

><p>"I remember everything."<p>

"And?"

"And...he's telling the truth. He didn't do it. He really is just protecting us. Because...do you think they know Renaldo?"

"Honestly, I don not know Vittoria. Which is why we should lay low. That was very reckless of me but obviously it worked. I just hoped it hasn't drawn any unwanted attention our way. I am eternally sorry that I have dragged you both into a situation that should not have ever been a possibility. Now you may have to continuously look over your shoulder."

"Would somebody tell me what the _hell_ you two are talking about?"

"So we're still in trouble?"

"Yes. Unfortunately you know too much Vittoria."

"HELLO?"

"This is your decision Vittoria. Do you tell her everything and risk her life, or keep her in the dark about what may be coming her way?"

_Fucker say what?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so this is not how I wanted the whole thing to turn out but I started writing and this is where it ended up...**

***scurries away and hides***

**Did you like it? I'm very nervous about how it turned out so I need some feedback. Please?**


	30. Let's be for real here

**Since I've been M.I.A for so long I'll upload two more for the day**

* * *

><p>"Okay. Hold the phone. What the fu-"<p>

"Liz, calm down okay? He's not the bad guy here. He's just trying to help me understand what's at risk here. I've decided Renaldo. I want her to know. Just so she's prepared."

"Very well. Have a seat. Both of you. I must warn you Eliza, this is going to get very intense. I apologize."

I didn't like the sound of that. But, I did want to know, so I sucked it up and listened anyway.

"So, I am not going about this the way I had intended. The astral projection you just experienced-"

"Dream sequence."

"No, Eliza, that was not a dream. As I was saying, that was all true. His name was Henry Poppowel, but he went by the nickname "Weasel". He was a vicious creature; he showed no mercy towards his prey and once he set his sights on you, _nothing_ stopped him. And his eyes were locked on you Eliza. Your vitality and feral personality called to him. When I realized that even without my help he still planned to lure you to him, I just reacted. i followed his every move. By the time he got to the caves he knew I was following him.

'Come to collect your prize?' he asked me.

I had to play along. And for that I am truly sorry Vittoria."

"That's okay. I understand, now."

"'I have,' I said. The sick bastard smiled at me then and tossed Vittoria at me as though he were throwing me a cold beer. We went inside the cave then and I had to pretend to be impressed with the lengths he went through to get you there. I had to act quick. His bloodlust was getting stronger. So, when his back was turned, I- well essentially I broke his neck."

"His bloodlust? Do you mean he like, I mean does he actually like making people bleed? What was he planning to do to me Renaldo? And don't try to save my feelings. Give it to me straight."

"He likes blood Eliza. More than most. It was what he survived on. It's what I survive on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so this is not how I wanted the whole thing to turn out but I started writing and this is where it ended up...**

***scurries away and hides***

**Did you like it? I'm very nervous about how it turned out so I need some feedback. Please?**


	31. Come again

**Since I've been M.I.A for so long I'll upload two more for the day**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Come again? I don't think I heard you right...<strong>

_What did he just say?_

"I'm sorry. Could you say that one more time. I didn't quite catch that last part, cause it sounded to me like you said that you survive on blood."

"I did. I do. Wait."

I had begun backing up but I didn't have much room to go, the couch offered me no escape.

"No. You're just trying to freak me out. Right? Because otherwise I think you're fucking nuts. In one breath you tell me that psycho dude is some sicko with a blood fetish and in the next you admit that you are too? Not cool Renaldo, not cool."

"Calm down Eliza. I can explain. Although I probably should not."

"How about if _I_ explain? That way you won't be penalized for divulging privileged information?" asked Vitty. This one sided conversation was making my head hurt.

"Somebody better tell me because I am this close-"

"Very well. Vittoria I think it is best if you were to do this. I shall give you some privacy. My energy is depleted, I must...revitalize. You will be safe here, I promise, and I will not be long." He said his piece, took his jacket and strolled out the door.

"Okay, tell me what it is that I'm missing here."

"Do you promise to listen to _everything_ I have to say, with an open mind, before you make any judgements?"

"Vitty...that's..."

"Do you?"

"Fine. Yes, okay?"

"Okay. Here goes nothing. I'm not sure of all the details but I'll tell you what I do know. While 'Weasel' was carrying me to our cave he was giving me a little 'family history'. He thought I wasn't going to _ever_ get the chance to repeat the story so he was really frank. i know how much you like scary movies and the supernatural so...he was telling me about what it's like to be a vampire."

"Haha. Vitty, come on. Are you shitting me? You can't be serious? Vampires? As in Dracula, Lestat, Edward Cullen? Be real!"

"I am! They drink blood to survive, they sleep during the day, special affinities, the whole nine yards."

"So if I were to bring out a cross and holy water...?"

"Who knows? Maybe Renaldo will hiss and climb the walls" she joked.

"Oh God. Wait. He said he was going to replenish...he meant...?"

"Yes."

"That's disturbing."

"Yeah, it is. Can we change the subject now?"

"But I still have so many questions..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so this is not how I wanted the whole thing to turn out but I started writing and this is where it ended up...**

***scurries away and hides***

**Thoughts about the big reveal. Any questions you want Eliza to ask?**

**Did you like it? I'm very nervous about how it turned out so I need some feedback. Please?**


	32. Say it slowly, ask me nicely

**I officially think technology is out to get me! I've been trying to get here for THE longest while. Grrr!**

**These next few chapters are a little longer**

* * *

><p>"Then you may ask them of me." In walked Renaldo, looking decidedly less pale and drained.<p>

He hadn't been gone for more than a half hour.

"You're back already?"

"I told you I wouldn't be gone long."

"You did, but I didn't think...I mean you must be one heck of a hunter, bloody lethal even, to have fed _so_ quickly."

"I do not kill for my food. So obtaining it does not require much time/"

"You don't kill?"

"No. Though it is a novelty to do so in my kind."

"So, wait, um...so every time you've said you've 'already eaten' you snuck off to go drink someone's blood?"

"No. I have been abstaining from feeding live. From feeding at all actually. I do not completely trust myself to be feeding and be in such close proximity to fresh blood. But after that ordeal I have no choice. I need to feed often to regain my strength."

_He doesn't trust himself?_

"Should I be worried that you're gonna sneak into our room when we're asleep?'

"No. We cannot feed unless it's consensual. You would need to be awake and in compliance...though that is easy enough to gain."

"Don't...don't _say_ things like that!"

"Why? Does it scare you that I am not human?"

"No. It scares me that my fascination with all things vampyre is coming back to bite me in the ass now. You're not supposed to be real! I'm just supposed to be at home wishing you were more than just a romantic notion."

"Unfortunately for you, we are real. Is there anything you would like to know about my kind?"

"What I really want to know right now, more than anything, is what the hell was Weasel planning to do to me?"

"He was a sadistic creature. He would have kept you locked up in a room somewhere so you were easily accessible to him. And he would have tortured you slowly so you would beg for death. But he would not have given you the sweet, merciful end you desired. No he would have tortured you some more until you were on the brink of death. On your last breath of life he would have bitten you. And you would have awoken three days later as one of the undead."

_Oh God!_

"Did he expect you to do the same to Vitty too?" I heard her sharp intake of breath. That was the most sound she had made since Renaldo had returned, and even for her that was odd. But I wasn't going to push her. If she wanted time to process then she would have it, and in the mean time I would get the answers that I needed.

"No. He knew I was more...humane in my pursuits. He expected me to use her to fulfill all my base desires and once I was finished with her there would have been two options. Either I would have sent her back confused and with no recollection of what happened. Or I would have turned her."

"Have you done that often?" I wasn't foolish enough to think he had never used someone before, or made them forget that he did.

"No more than was absolutely necessary. I have only ever turned one person before, and I have regretted it ever since."

"Where's that person now? Why do you regret it?"

"Dead. I regret it because he has brought me nothing but trouble since the day of his reawakening. Most recently though, he has brought me you two."

_Renaldo say what now?_

* * *

><p><em><em>**The next few chapters are about how Renaldo was turned and the girls heading home.**

**Did you see Renaldo's Weasel's creator coming?**


	33. My story sucks

**I officially think technology is out to get me! I've been trying to get here for THE longest while. Grrr!**

**These next few chapters are a little longer. See you in about an hour or two.**

**And yes that is the actual name of the chapter and not a cry for attention. lol**

* * *

><p>"You... made... <em><span>that<span>_?"

"Yes and I humbly apologize for that fact. However, if you can forgive me my part in this whole fiasco, I will forever be in your debt."

"I'll forgive you. But you have to answer me two things. The first: you said that you brought us here to 'lay low' but what was supposed to him after tomorrow? The other is for you to tell me- us how _you_ were turned."

"I had not fully thought it through actually. I was hoping that no one would become suspicious and come looking for you two. I would provide my protection for as long as is necessary of course. Other than that I think we should play it by ear."

"Fair enough. Now, how did you become 'vampyre'?" I realized that that was why he had been so adamant about telling us his story in the beginning. But we had been to impatient, rushing ahead to the end of the story without even knowing how it truly began. Well he would get his chance now.

"About six months after my father kicked me out i met a woman who offered me refuge. You must understand that before then I was moving from one friend's couch to the other. She was what I thought was a godsend, the answer to my prayers. She was very pleasant. Her other house guests on the other hand were not. One night she left me alone with Lomias Mort. I remember very little about that night. i remember him cornering me as I was leaving the kitchen. He wanted something from me but he wouldn't tell me what so I got mad and I punched him. That was my last human moment. He bared his teeth and my world went black. When next I awoke it was like I was seeing color for the first time. Every color was richer, every scent more powerful and every sound more complex. Because of him I never got to graduate with my class. That is my greatest regret."

"That's awful. You were turned out of anger. I've always imagined joining the supernatural world through love."

"You would actually choose this lifestyle?" His eyes shone with an emotion akin to hope. I couldn't understand why he was hopeful. It's not like I said 'turn me now'.

"At one point I would have begged for it. Lately...not so much."

"What changed your mind?"

"I grew up. I realized how torturous it would be to stand by and watch everybody you know and love die. Or worse, watch the world fall apart around you and know you're not allowed to meddle in human affairs. How do you do it?"

"It gets difficult, near impossible sometimes. But I have had many years to become accustomed to the way this life works."

"How many years?"

"Several decades worth. I would rather not disclose my age."

I yawned.

I hadn't realized how exhausted I was until then. But I didn't want to leave. There was so much more I wanted to ask, to say.

"You need rest, as do I. go. We shall meet for one final chat at six tomorrow evening."

"Will we see you again? After tomorrow I mean."

"Time will tell, little one. My apologies. Eliza"

* * *

><p><strong>The next few chapters are about how Renaldo was turned and the girls heading home.<strong>

**I'm not seeing any questions for Eliza and Vitty to ask...**


	34. Dog days are over

**Okay so it isn't technology that's after me after all. FFN is just majorly annoying!**

* * *

><p>"I get why you call me that now. It's okay if you call me little one." To him, I must have seemed ridiculously young. <em>Right?<em>

"Thank you."

"Can I ask you one more question before bed?"

"You may."

"How old are you? And don't tell me seventeen or some silly number like that. I mean like the actual number of years you've been on this earth." I was too curious to let it rest. Especially since he was so reluctant to say.

"You really want to know don't you? I am young for my kind. I have only been a vampyre for eighty years now, which would make me, chronologically speaking, ninety eight."

"Wow. You must've seen so much! Experienced first hand what I've only read about in history books."

"Experiencing first hand is a lot less pleasant than you make it out to be little one."

"Sorry. That was insensitive. My brain must be shutting down for the night cause I clearly wasn't thinking."

"That's alright."

"Goodnight Renaldo."

"Sweet dreams little one, Vittoria"

* * *

><p>It was evening once more when Vitty and I finally woke up.<p>

I remember thinking that this would really mess with our internal clocks and how hard it'll be to go back to our regular schedule.

I yawned and rubbed my tired eyes. Despite getting several hours of sleep I didn't feel rested enough. Maybe while my body was resting my subconscious had run off, joining mental marathons the world over.

"Vitty, you awake?"

"Ugh. Barely. I feel so groggy."

"Me too. But we're going home today so that's a plus."

"True. Hey, what day is it?"

"Monday. Why?"

"No reason. I was just wondering."

"Oh."

"What do you think our moms told the school about our absences?" Vitty asked after a few moments of silence.

"Who knows? Thank God this is our senior year so they'll be expecting some absences. I don't think we can afford to miss much more though."

"I certainly can't."

A knock interrupted our conversation. Vitty opened the door to find a room service tray. Since neither of us ordered it we both assumed that Renaldo had.

I've never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth and so I dug right in.

* * *

><p><strong>The next few chapters are about how Renaldo was turned and the girls heading home.<strong>


	35. Say aah!

Can I just say that I really think ffn is stupid and needs to stop being so bratty? Sigh

_**Dawnvamp I'm answering one of the questions you asked me in this chapter. I hope you like the way it is addressed XD**_

_**For anybody who's reading my Twilight fanfic "Slowly Forward" I know it's taking me suuuuuuuper long to post the final chapter but I promise you it's finished. And if you're not then you should get on it!**_

"Ladies. I see you have received my parting gift to you."

"Wait, what? We had so much more to talk about! Besides you have no way of getting out of here. We came in _my_ car, remember?"

"I do not need the modern conventions of transportation. I only took your xar to get you both here safely. However, I will not leave you until you are both securely in your homes."

"Thank you. As for the travelling without 'modern conventions', do you fly?"

"Haha. No. I just move very quickly. It would be redundant to sit in a car if you can move just as quickly. Any other vampyre quirks you would like to know about?"

"Well, actually, yes, there is. What about the sunlight? Can you go out in the day without...you know...burning up?"

"It is possible for me to do so but it is extremely uncomfortable...so I prefer not to."

"Oh. Okay. Can I ask one more thing?"

"Anything, little one."

"Don't laugh...but I've always had a thing for 'fangs' on guys. Can I see yours?" By the time I had finished asking, my face was beet red. Vitty laughed. She would always tease me everytime I got 'giddy' when a vamp on tv showed his fangs or a guy had slightly elongated canines.

"You want to see my fangs? Usually people are shying away from them and here you are willingly coming towards them."

_**Trufax: that tidbit abt fangs...is a personal swoon factor of mine jsyk**_


	36. Fang me harder

He stepped toward me and bared his teeth. At first there was nothing spectacular about his mouth, until his canines began to grow before my very eyes. They also looked sharper the more elongated they got.

And if I wasn't sitting, my knees would have buckled. However my heart beat did increase and my cheeks burned.

To make matters worse, the bitch started laughing at me!

"Stop laughing at me!"

"I am not. I just find it refreshing to have such a reaction from someone without having to work at it."

"Yes well don't let it go to your head. Now if you don't mind, Vitty and I need to get ready."

"Very well. Come to my door when you are ready." He bowed regally and departed. I sunk into the chair and closed my eyes.

"Oh Eliza, you've got it bad!"

"Oh be real Vitty! I most certainly do not!"


	37. Denial carries you a long way

**Since ffn is such a major fail I'm going to try to repost this.**

**I've also been toying with an idea...check my website for details: lunarskkyfanfiction(dot)weebly(dot)com. Please let me know if you agree or not...and if you would support it.**

**Dawnvamp, I'm sooo sorry! I really did plan to post another chapter yesterday but...I got distracted *shameface*...to make it up, you get 2 chappies today! Forgiven?**

* * *

><p>"Liza, I've known you for forever. You never blush, and in a space of five minutes your face has been getting significantly redder and redder. He's getting under your skin. Admit it!"<p>

"I will admit no such thing!"

"Denial...it's a beautiful thing isn't it? Fine. You wanna close your eyes to the truth? Be my guest. I'm going to take a shower. Don't eat all the food."

And suddenly I was completely alone...

_So what if he made me blush? That doesn't change anything. A little more than twenty-four hours ago he was the villan in my story. And forty-eight before that he didn't even exist. Besides we're from two completely different worlds, so even if none of those other things were true, it would never work anyhow._

I shoved those confusing and unwanted thought from my mind as I catered to my hunger.

* * *

><p><strong>An things are going to speed up a bit after this chapter I think...**

**You need to check the blog because if I do decide to go that route well...you'll be left out...**


	38. Shipping out

**Since ffn is such a major fail I'm going to try to repost this.**

**I've also been toying with an idea...check my blog for details: lunarskkyfanfiction(dot)weebly(dot)com. Please let me know if you agree or not...and if you would support it.**

* * *

><p>By the time Vitty and I were dressed and had packed up the clothes Renaldo bought us at the beginning of our 'adventure', it was nearly eight p.m.<p>

I called Mom and told her we were on our way. All that there was left to do was check was check out and we would be on our way. While Renaldo dealt with that Vitty and I got in the car. Since I hadn't been allowed to drive here I took his absence as my opportunity to get behind the wheel.

"I see you decided that you will be the one driving this time?"

"My car, my rules."

"Very well then." He smirked, shook his head, and got in beside me.

"So, what do you ladies plan to tell your parents?"

"I thought you would help with that. My mom'll flip if she ever finds out the truth of where I've been." Yeah I was rebellious but that didn't mean I was reckless or irresponsible, and shacking up for 3 days with a strange man was the epitomy of stupid. _But Mom would never know, right?_

* * *

><p><strong>An when I was writing this chapter I realized I never mentioned how or where they got clothes so that's why the first line looks like it's just stuck in there. It was...**

**Please check the blog or else you'll miss out on the possibility of the new development...**


	39. The shit hits the fan

**So I've decided...**

* * *

><p>We'd been on the road for a good fifteen minutes when my tire blew out.<p>

"Shit!" I pulled over and opened my door. What happened next happened so quickly I was barely able to follow.

Renaldo let out the most menacing, animalistic sound as he reached over me to close back my door. I turned around, ready to ask him what he was up to, but he was already out the car.

I tried to open my door again but when I looked at it carefully, I noticed that the handle was broken. He had gripped it so tightly that the metal was warped.

"Dammit Renaldo, you killed my door!"

That was the last full sentence that left my mouth that night.

* * *

><p><strong>An I'm soo sleepy right now. If I typed complete rubbish I'm sorry...*good night***

**Please check the blog or else you'll miss out on the new development...**


	40. Lord help us!

**So I've decided...**

* * *

><p>A loud noise alerted me to the fact that this may not have been a random blowing out of a tire.<p>

My windshield had been smashed by a reluctant missile. Pinned to the hood of the car was an unfamiliar young man. Holding him in place was a ferocious Renaldo. I had never seen him look so deadly, fierce, handsome, and that scared me shitless.

_What's going on? One minute everything was fine and dandy, the next I'm on the set of Twilight or something._

Ferocious snarls could be heard even with the windows up and Vitty and I practically hyperventilating.

"Vitty...the hell?"

"They've come for us."

_Oh shit!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what do you think is going to happen? I'm anxious to see how this all turns out, are you?**

**Please check the blog or else you'll miss out on the new development...**


	41. If this is the end

**So I've decided...**

* * *

><p>"How the hell did they know where to find us?" Vitty was close to hysteria, and I was no better.<p>

We sat in the car, cowering from the violence that had erupted outside. I managed to climb into the backseat and wrapped myself around her. The physical connection kept me sane.

Unfortunately it didn't keep me safe.

Renaldo was attacked from behind and he was losing ground in this fight fast. Outnumbered three to one he continued to fight. But it wasn't looking good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what do you think is going to happen? I'm anxious to see how this all turns out, are you?**

**Please check the blog or else you'll miss out on the new development...**


	42. Life doesn't just happen to you

**So I've decided...**

**I hope y'all had a great Easter! I certainly did. The festivities still aren't over yet so...one more update for the day and I'm off!**

* * *

><p>He went down. Hard.<p>

I couldn't just sit there and let him die to defend me! Right?

So I did what anybody without an ounce of sense and a major death wish would do...I got out of the car.

I found a sharp looking stone and launched it at the blonde girl that was on top of Renaldo.

_If we get out of this alive I am soooo going to tease him about this!_

The stone found home. Unfortunately.

Now her wrath was completely focused on me.

My muscles tensed in anticipation.

Logically I knew I didn't have a chance but my stubbornness would not let me go down without a fight.

She came at me in a blur of speed. I didn't see her but I certainly felt when she reached me.

My face stung from the slap but I didn't react.

_Never show weakness! Never show weakness!_

I swung, putting all my power behind the blow but just as it would have connected with her face, she shifted. My slow human reflexes meant that when _she_ sung in retaliation I heard the crunch of my ribs and was blinded with pain.

I could barely stay upright from the sensation.

"Eliza! Oh my God, are you okay?"

I didn't get the chance to answer though because blondie wasn't finished with me yet.

She grabbed my hair and bared my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what do you think is going to happen? I'm anxious to see how this all turns out, are you?**

**Please check the blog or else you'll miss out on the new development...**


	43. I'm dead, aren't I?

**So I've decided...**

**I hope y'all had a great Easter! I certainly did. The festivities still aren't over yet so... I'm off!**

* * *

><p><em>This is it? <span>This<span> is how I die? Well isn't that a bitch! I spend my whole life thinking about how awesome vamps are and now I'm killed by one! Some good all that martial arts training was in this situation._

But death didn't come like I thought it would.

I felt her cold breath on my neck one second and the next it was gone.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Renaldo was on top of blondie, his hands locked around her neck. The dude he had pinned to the windshield earlier was lying on the ground, immobile.

I didn't, or rather couldn't, see where the third guy had disappeared to. The night was thick with cloud cover, only a sliver of moonlight penetrating its obsidian expanse.

Just because I couldn't see him though didn't mean I wasn't perfectly visible to him. With that knowledge in my mind I ran over to Vitty. She had managed to come out of the car and was shivering.

I stood with my back to her. At least if he came at us I would be able to protect Vitty, if only for a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what do you think is going to happen? I'm anxious to see how this all turns out, are you?**

**Please check the blog or else you'll miss out on the new development...**


	44. Death comes swiftly in the night

**I really hate breaking my promise but the past couple of days I've been really low and I knew anything I wrote would be either completely terrible or incredibly dark. I couldn't do that to this story or to you all. I hope you understand and that I haven't lost you...**

* * *

><p>She whimpered behind me, and as much as I wanted to, I didn't dare to turn around and comfort her.<p>

Instead I looked on helplessly as Renaldo continued to tossle with the blonde.

I guess I should have turned around though, because before I even realized what was happening, the world went black.

When I came to, my neck was on fire, my head was pounding and my body felt stiff and heavy.

As I opened my eyes, the sight that greeted me made my blood run cold. There was a cold hard body pressed against me, pinning me into place and just above it, him, was Renaldo with a feral look in his eyes.

He held a crudely fashioned stake above his head. He brought it down with brutal force and the weight of the vampyre lying on me became even heavier.

I struggled to breathe, stars formed behind my eyes beckoning me to leave reality, to run away from the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what do you think is going to happen? I'm anxious to see how this all turns out, are you?**

**Please check the blog**

**SEE YOU IN A FEW!**


	45. In and out, up and down

**Here goes nothing!**

* * *

><p>I was in and out of consciousness. But I was aware of the weight lifting off of me. However, the burning didn't stop.<p>

"Eliza! Oh my God! Renaldo is she going to be okay? He came out of nowhere!"

"I don't know! It depends on how much venom is in her system, and how much blood she lost. How long was he on her?"

"About a minute or two?"

I lost track of the conversation. I was too busy wanting to douse myself in ice cold water. I couldn't make sense of anything. I heard their words but it didn't make any sense.

I was being moved. I knew this not because I felt movement, because there was none, but because I couldn't feel the grass beneath my back anymore.

I zoned out again.

_This is getting annoying..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what do you think is going to happen? I'm anxious to see how this all turns out, are you?**

**Please check the blog**

**SEE YOU (if anybody's still there) IN A FEW! The next few chapters are a bit longer...**


	46. Is this hell? I'm pretty sure it is

**Here goes nothing!**

* * *

><p>The third time I woke up I'm in a stark white room with harsh lights shining down on me.<p>

I looked around, trying to spot a familiar face, but to no avail.

I didn't hear any sounds either.

What I did take note of however was the lack of burning.

_Thank God!_

I looked down, well more like across, trying to see what my neck looked like, It's an impossible feat.

But, in attempting the impossible, I was afforded a view of a mirror high on the wall to the right of my bed.

That glimpse let me see that my neck was bandaged from the top of my shoulder to just below the juncture of my neck and throat, my pulse point.

It looked garish and scary. I wanted, needed, answers. Where was I? What happened to me? Where were the others? When can I go home? But there was no one around for me to ask, no source for my answers.

As if summoned by my thoughts the door to the windowless room opened and in walked Renaldo, my knight-not-in-shining-armor.

"Eliza! You are awake! How do you feel little one?"

"Numb...very numb. Emotionally and physically. Renaldo, what happened? Where am I? Where's Vitty?"

"How much do you remember?"

"Not much. The last thing I can be sure of was seeing you stake that vamp."

"Yes well he has infected you. There was too much venom in you system. I was unable to get it all out. I am deeply sorry."

"What...what exactly are you trying to say Renaldo?"

"The transformation has begun. But it seems to be affecting you quite differently. Typically the individual remains unconscious for the duration, yet here you are, perfectly lucid, only three hours later."

"Well then maybe you're wrong. Maybe I'm not turning! Maybe you got it all out! That's possible right?"

"Unfortunately it is not. I can smell the venom in your system, and there are subtle changes in you already."

"So then how can I be awake? Explain that."

"I wish I could. I must have gotten out most of it, so whatever remained has more work to do. That could be why it is so slow of a change for you."

_So...I didn't die...and now...I can never die._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what do you think is going to happen? I'm anxious to see how this all turns out, are you?**

**Please check the blog**

**SEE YOU (if anybody's still there) TOMORROW!**


	47. A long way to go to get back home

**A huge thank you for everyone who has put this story on alert, favorited it and me, I can never tell you how much that means to me! I deeply appreciate the love that you send my way everytime my inbox lights up with mail from ffn. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**This is a long one...**

* * *

><p>"I am so sorry I got you involved in this. You have to give up everything because-"<p>

"What do you mean? What do I have to give up?"

I don't know why it hadn't occurred to me then that my life was never going to be the same again. Maybe my mind was trying to protect me from the pain of the realization . But as he answered me that fateful night, I understood fully.

"You will no longer age, you cannot get ill, you will have perceptibly increased senses, and you will be thirsty more often than not, especially when in close proximity to humans. How then do you presume to continue living with your family and going to school?" His words felt like a slap to my face but the sadness in his eyes let me know that he didn't have any other way to make me see, or to make it better.

"I-I could- I could...there has to be a way Renaldo. I'm not ready to walk away from my life! I never asked for this life! It's not fair!" My eyes stung with unshed tears. I refuse to be one of those girls that cried when things didn't go her way...but it was hard not to just fall apart at that point.

"There is no other way. I sent Vittoria to your parents to tell them you were in a car crash. And that your body was in the car when it exploded."

"Oh dear Lord. Mom would just die when she hears that! She's always been scared that I would do something stupid and she'd end up in tears over me. And now she is! So, since I'm officially dead to them- wait, won't they expect a body?"

"That was arrange."

"Oh. Well...um...what I was going to ask is if I'll ever get to see Vitty again. I mean, she knows what I am, what I'm turning into, I could still have her i my life at least, right?"

He pause for a moment of deep thought and I prayed like it was my first time. _Please let him say I can keep Vitty in my life. I don't know what I'd do without her..._

"I do not see that posing a problem. She already knows so it will not break any rules. But you will have to practice great restraint around her. For many years to come. You will have to constantly fight your bloodlust and tone down your strength when handling her, but those are things that I can help you with. But first, tell me, how do you feel? Do you feel any pain?"

I stilled myself and concentrated on just feeling. Nothing felt different or out of place but that could just be because of my lack of movement. I subtly move my arms and legs one by one, testing them. My muscles were stiff, but I supposed that was to be expected. I took a deep breath in relief...and regretted it immediately. My ribs. I had forgotten the blow that Blondie had directed at them.

"My ribs still hurt like a bitch. Can't you give me something for the pain?" Now that I'd irritated the bruised area, breathing became painful.

"Your body will reject them. I truly am sorry, but the pain will only intensify as your body tries to heal the injury. The less severe the damage, the sooner the pain stops. I can offer you no solace other than the comfort of my company, little one."

"Well I guess that's better than nothing. I still never got to hear your full story. Care to share?"

"I would love to..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what do you think is going to happen? I'm anxious to see how this all turns out, are you?**

**Please check the blog**

**This weekend is going to be crazy for me so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update until next week. If I get the chance to I most definitely will but I won't make any promises...**

**If there's anything you'd like to see more of or have answered or included in the story let me know. This story is for you all so if there's something that I can do to make it better for you don't hesitate...**


	48. AN: please don't hate me

You guys! I'm totally not abandoning this story! I swear! It's just been reaaally crazy here in the real world. I can't seem to sit still in front of the computer long enough to actually type the chapters uppppp! Gah! I'm sorry and I'll try to get something out to you as soon as I can... 


	49. Who will I be now that I'm no longer me?

**A/N: Recently got a review that forced me to actually think about what I wanted out of this story...at the end of it all. Whether or not I would make it into a multi-story plot or if after this comes to an end so too does the chronicle of Eliza. And to be quite honest I hadn't even thought that far ahead. But, to be fair to you my readers, I think I must. For now I don't forsee myself creating a new plotline for this group but I may do a few outtakes from Vitty and possibly Renaldo's POV. But if you truly want a continuation you definitely need to let me know asap so that I can plan how this story ends and the next one begins! A possible arc off can also be Renaldo's story...as in from the moment of his change to meeting Eliza... who knows...**

**Speak to me ppl... I need to know what you're thinking!**

**See A/N below for some news!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who will I be now that I'm no longer me?<strong>_

We spent the next few hours just talking about random, inconsequential things and I forgot that I was in pain.

"I feel so tired" I interrupted whatever Renaldo had been about to say. The sudden feeling of lethargy took away any desire to continue our conversation.

"Then go to sleep, I will be here when you awake. Give your body the time it needs to adjust to the change."

* * *

><p>My mind shut off, but not completely. Instead it returned me to a familiar room with a familiar room companion. But somehow it was different. The dripping water seemed louder, the room not as dark anymore. And the girl, my heart wrenched at the sight of her. Her bones were more prominent now. Her eyes no longer red, but a vibrant green that almost glowed in the darkness.<p>

I got the sense that days had passed in this dream world that I had invaded.

I opened my mouth and the voice that came out of it chilled me to the bone. It was male. It was familiar. Too familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I got accepted into the Master's Program I applied to so things are going to be a bit hectic for me from now on as I get everything ready. I'll actually be moving to Barbados for 18 months...which is how long the program runs...so yeah...that's what I mean by hectic. Wish me luck!**

**A/N: More news! So my friends and I were discussing a new venture we wanted to start up. It's going to be time consuming to say the least but oh so worth it in the end as it's for a good cause. We want to start up a non-profit organization in the name of a deceased classmate of ours which would help our alma mater in situations of need, such as for medical, educational purposes for starters. As it's still in it's pre-production phase, I guess you could call it that, things are going to be tough. So you'll understand if I'm a bit flaky for a while, yes? My plate is now fuuuuull. Yikes! Pray for me you guys!**

**Also I started a fic group over on fb called safe haven (link on my profile) and I'm undergoing a mammoth task of helping a friend w/ the mass overhaul of her story XD**


	50. What do I believe now that I can't trust

It was Renaldo's voice.

But how?

The words that flooded from my mouth were not my own either. I asked, no _he_ asked, "Do you give up yet? Submit. Submit and he will show you mercy."

"No. He can't have me! I'm not some thing that he can just pick up on the side of the road and decides he gets to keep! I won't join this world!"

"Nevara you have to! Fighting it is only going to make you sicker. You are as thin as a waif! And your eyes have only just stopped bleeding. But it _will_ start again! You _must_ submit. Either to him or to me. But you must." Our voice became softer at that and I could feel the emotions stirring withing him at the words. He was genuinely concerned for this 'Nevara' character.

"I _will_ not!" and as she said it her body started convulsing.

I felt myself move toward her but then the cnnection was lost and I found myself in another dream. This time it was random silliness. Pink clouds and rainbow filled skies, beautiful lakes and lush grass fields. I was alone in this world but that didn't scare me.

The scene shifted again and I was at the park with Vitty. Her eyes shone brightly as did her cheeks. Vitty was blushing fiercely and I wanted to tease her. But instead my hand moved of its own accord. It looked funny. It was bigger than I remembered and the fingers were thicker.

"Your blush is very enticing. It has been a while since I saw someone blush from pure modesty." It was Renaldo's voice again. _What the hell is going on here?_

"Eliza thinks it's funny. She says I'm way too 'sensitive'. That I could never hide what I'm feeling. It's true though. I'm always blushing. When she blushes...well it has to be something really big. She's tough as nails."

"She sounds like she is a bit rough around the edges."

"No. That's her public face. She's really a sweetheart. That's why I admire her. If I'm completely honest, I'm jealous of how easy it is for her to be comfortable in her own skin."

_Vitty is jealous? Of me?_


	51. Confused doesn't even begin to cover it

It was inconceivable for her to be jealous of me. And yet, as I looked into the face of my best friend, I saw it reflected in her eyes, clear as day.

"She has self confidence. That is the only difference between you two that I can tell and that is easily obtained. First, you need to learn to accept that your quick blush is a part of who you are and that it is a beautiful trait."

"Right. That's easier said than done, and trust me, I've heard it all. From just be yourself and you'll be great, or try to be more outgoing and 'those who don't matter mind and those who matter don't mind'. Well Liza matters, and I don't wanna change but being myself isn't helping either."

The scene changed to pitch black. I guess I had stopped 'traveling'. But the solitude only offered me more time to think.

I couldn't understand how I hadn't realized how much my teasing had hurt my best friend. She was falling to pieces and I didn't even know that this was even an issue for her.

I don't know how long I remained in that suspended reality but the next moment I was aware of was me opening my eyes to the brightly lit room from before. It felt like no time had passed at all since I had been awake last but, as I looked around the room some more, I noticed some changes. The room was brightly lit yes but there was also some natural light streaming through from a few stained glass windows near the roof. I had also been changed out of my clothes into a night gown.

_He changed my clothes? Who told him he could do that?_

I was livid...but if I was truly honest with myself I would admit that I was mostly embarrassed. _How much of my body has he seen? How can I face him again knowing that he's seen me at my most vulnerable?_

At that point in time I didn't care that he had done that just to make me more comfortable, I just cared that he'd done so without my permission.

"Renaldo! Where are you? You're in big trouble mister!"

"Little one. What is the problem?"

"You...how could you...why did you change my clothes?" As my sentence progressed my tone was softening. For some strange reason I couldn't stay mad at him no matter how much I wanted to.

"That makes you uncomfortable. I am sorry. I just assumed that lying in jeans and a hoodie would be unpleasant. I will not do it again if that is your wish Eliza." His face shone with his sincerity and I caved.

"I guess it's not a problem...but um...next time have a female do it or something. Speaking of...where are we and are there any people around?"

"We are in my house...well since I am technically still a minor it is my 'uncle's' home which was left to me in his 'will' when he died quite suddenly earlier this year. And as for your other question, no, we are all alone out here. I live quite a solitary life. No, please do not feel sorry for me. I chose to not become a part of a coven a long time ago. It may be different for you. You may crave the presence of others of our kind and if that is your wish I shall not stop you."

I hadn't considered much beyond the fact that I was changing and him mentioning life afterward highlighted that fact for me. Would I want to find a coven? To leave him, the only vamp I know, and take up residence with virtual strangers? No. I couldn't see myself ever doing that.

_Oh God! Maybe I'm suffering from Stockholm Syndrome! That's the only reason I'm not contemplating going off on my own; why the mere idea of leaving Renaldo behind makes my stomach flip flop uneasily. Maybe separation would be good for me. Time and space t process. And those dreams...I should be mad at him for concealing so much but... I can't find it in me to be. Yep...Stockholm Syndrome it is._

I must've had quite the expression on my face because Renaldo was looking at me with quite the amused look on his face.

"Is there something you would like to say to me little one? Or are you going to continue thinking until your brain explodes?"

"I have a lot I want to say to you actually!"

**A/N: Isn't denial fun? Haha. I have the same problem as Eliza... I live in a great big bubble of denial, obliviousness and even avoidance...**

**See you guys tomorrow...God's willing (and hopefully all those distractions step aside for a minute or two...)**


	52. Spanish Inquisition  or something

**This is all I can give you for now. Today has been a looooong day. **

**Concerning a review I got: I get what you're saying. While I know that yes, it is ultimately up to me and the characters in my head (that don't ever shut up ;P) to decide where this story goes and whose story I tell or whatever, I really do appreciate the feedback. I wouldn't want to write something that nobody's interested in reading. And if you as a reader have something specific you'd be willing to see it's my job as the writer to try my best to fulfill that request. Writing is my escape...I'm always going to do it so if I can do something that'd make somebody happy while doing something that makes me happy, well, everybody wins you know? As for the chapter length I write as the characters speak to me so that's why it fluctuates. Thank you for your feedback and the comment about me making you think about my characters and being intrigued has me cheesing so hard right now! Thank you!**

**Ok... on with it.**

* * *

><p>"Well, by all means..."<p>

"So...you remember the 'vision' that you projected Vitty and I into? How exactly does that work? I mean like...are there side effects? Could the magic of it or whatever linger in the system for a while afterwards?"

"No. Those astral projections take too much energy to last for more than ten minutes at a time and can only be done by me. That is my 'talent' you could say. Why do you ask little one?"

_Hmmm. Well there goes that theory..._

"Just curious." Curious indeed. I knew for a fact that I'd had that 'dream' before but I wasn't sure if maybe Renaldo had something to do with it.

"There has to be a reason little one. That is not a question that simply pops into one's head purely out of curiosity so please, enlighten me."

"I-I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

"Fair enough. Is there anything else you care to discuss?"

"No offense but nothing I want to talk to you about. I need to figure some stuff out and I need my best friend to do that. How am I supposed to do this? To function without her, without the constant contact with her? I can't even call her up because what if her mom answers and recognizes my voice?"

"Does she not own a cell phone?"

"Yeah...but I don't- Oh! I'll send her a text message! Thanks Renaldo."

**E- Call me when you're free. Love, Crazy Bird.**

_**V- Things are hectic. Too much focus. Sorry. Mellow Sparrow.**_

**E- Understood. Miss you Mellow Sparrow. Love, Crazy Bird.**

So I didn't have my friend, I wasn't ready to talk with Renaldo and I couldn't figure it out on my own. It seemed that I was fresh out of options. But the normalcy of resurrecting our code names had at least lightened my mood a little bit.


	53. Yellow Bellied Coward, I am

**This is all I can give you for now. Today has been a stressful day. I may have more later but I won't make any promises...**

* * *

><p>Renaldo's face as he absorbed the information that he was not a suitable 'girl talk' candidate was hilarious; a blend somewhere between relieved and pained. It made him look constipated.<p>

"It's nothing against you, I swear. It's just...there's so much going through my mind that I need to figure out first before I can bring it to you. I trust you, but only to a point. Vitty however, I've known and trusted far longer so is it such a strange notion that I would prefer to talk to her? There is a lot I want to ask you about, stuff that confuses me, infuriates me and worries me, all at the same time. But until I can get some perspective...I can't, no I won't, ask them."

"Is there nothing that I can do to make this easier for you? To help you gain the much needed clarity?"

"Maybe a pen and some paper. Since I can't talk to Vitty maybe writing my thoughts down will help."

Within seconds he was back with the items in his hand. Before the change began I never would have even registered the fact that he had moved let along been able to track his movement.

"Thank you. Um...not to be rude or anything but...a little privacy would help too."

"Before I go could you at least give me a rundown of your physical condition?"

"The pain is dull. My throat is itch- no, not itchy, it feels like the beginning stages of a sore throat. I feel like myself but with better senses."

"That sore throat feeling will never go away. It will intensify at times, especially when around humans. The pain should stop soon. It has been three days since you were bitten, so the conversion should be almost complete."

_Well shit. I guess I'm a full fledged vampyre now huh?_

"So this is what it feels like to be 'undead'? If I were to hold my breath what would happen? How fast am I? How strong? Am I prettier? I've read that the change makes you prettier..." These were all rhetorical questions of course, but I could see Renaldo was actually contemplating the answers quite seriously.

Renaldo. Don't answer those questions. Not yet. I'm not ready yet. Can I live in denial for a little while longer? I'm scared to lose myself and knowing too much too soon will definitely do that."


	54. Clarity is just on the horizon

**This is all I can give you for now. Writer's block refuses to let me get any writing done for this story...**

**In light of all the deleting of people's stories off of here I'm changing the rating of this story from T to M. I'm not willing to take the chance of losing it...**

**Maybe I should change them all...**

* * *

><p>As he walked out of the room, at a human pace, I wondered what this was like for him. He had gone so long having my company inflicted upon him and yet, here he was, willingly ready to answer any questions I had. <em>Why is that?<em>

I shoved that question out of mind, instead focusing on the bigger issues at hand.

My hand flew over t he paper recording every detail of my 'travels'. I didn't want to forget any of it, not that I could anymore, but it was a habit of mine, one that I couldn't be bothered to change.

Finished in record time I re-read what I've written and something nags at me, telling me that there's some big piece I'm missing. But for the life of me I couldn't figure out what.

With nothing left to do I pulled out my cellphone and started playing some Suduko. But the game wasn't holding my attention like it usually would. My mind was too much of a minefield to focus enough to solve the puzzle.

Sighing I turn off the game and call Renaldo to come back in. Since he was the only company I was going to get, I may as well make the most of it.


	55. What does that say to you?

****Last time on T.E.F.C:**** _As he walked out of the room, at a human pace, I wondered what this was like for him. He had gone so long having my company inflicted upon him and yet, here he was, willingly ready to answer any questions I had. Why is that?_

_I shoved that question out of mind, instead focusing on the bigger issues at hand._

_My hand flew over t he paper recording every detail of my 'travels'. I didn't want to forget any of it, not that I could anymore, but it was a habit of mine, one that I couldn't be bothered to change._

_Finished in record time I re-read what I've written and something nags at me, telling me that there's some big piece I'm missing. But for the life of me I couldn't figure out what._

_With nothing left to do I pulled out my cellphone and started playing some Suduko. But the game wasn't holding my attention like it usually would. My mind was too much of a minefield to focus enough to solve the puzzle._

_Sighing I turn off the game and call Renaldo to come back in. Since he was the only company I was going to get, I may as well make the most of it._

* * *

><p>Renaldo entered cautiously, probably wondering why I called him back after running him out of the room a few moments earlier.<p>

"How may I help you little one?"

"I'm bored. What's there to do in here anyway?"

"Well...usually when I am here I reflect on my journey. I have had several years of solitude to practice that particular skill though. Maybe we can play a game of sorts, if you are up to it."

"What kind of game?"

"Well...I am rather curious about you Eliza. I often wondered if the stories Vittoria told me of you hold any truth, or if it simply hero's worship. So, simple word association could help us get into each other's heads. It would help us figure out how the other one thinks."

"Word association. Fine. I'll go first: Entrapment." It was a low blow, I know, but if I'm going to be playing this game, I am going to get some answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy to be back here writing for you all...things have kinda slowed down a bit for me (thank God!) so I should be back to daily updates...unless something pressing calls my attention. <strong>


	56. What? I din say nothin!

****This is just a filler chapter as I won't be home all day today and well into tomorrow. Instead of leaving you with nothing at all...you get this. I hope you enjoy at least.****

* * *

><p>He stood in front of me and looked into my face as if to find the motivation behind my words. He found nothing, so he answered me.<p>

"When I hear the word entrapment I think 'slave drivers'. Your word is tradition."

"Tradition...hmmm. That means loyalty to me. Slave drivers huh? Alright. My next word for you is liar."

"These words seem to have a common theme, little one. Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Just play the game, Naldo." I was trying to come up with a nickname for him, but since 'big fat liar' wasn't an option, my choices are limited.

"Naldo?"

"Well...what would you rather I called you?"

"My mother used to refer to me as 'Ren'. No one has called me that since. You may call me Ren, if you wish. As for the word liar I think of deceit and trickery. Passive aggressive to you."

"Touche. When I think of passive aggressive I imagine someone who's snide, and always cutting remarks to make. Another word for you: Death."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy to be back here writing for you all...things have kinda slowed down a bit for me (thank God!) so I should be back to daily updates...unless something pressing calls my attention. <strong>


	57. Passive aggressive I am!

****So just when I thought things had calmed down...Le sigh. Sorry :( It's short but more is on the way****

* * *

><p>"Death? Okay, little one, you need to tell me what is on your mind. I am not taking 'it's nothing' as an answer this time. What is bothering you?"<p>

I could tell from his face that he was serious this time. but I still wasn't ready to talk just yet. Luckily for me that was the exact moment my cell phone chose to ring.

"Sorry Ren, but I have to take this. Could you..."

"Of course. I will be just outside if you need anything."


	58. Phone calls and stalled conversations

****So just when I thought things had calmed down...Le sigh. Sorry :( That's all for tonight folks. See you on Monday. ****

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Liza! It's me."

"Vitty? Why are you whispering? Why are you calling me from a blocked number?"

"It's a long story. Look, I just called you to say that it's not safe for you to have your phone any more. Toss it. As soon as you can. Get Renaldo to buy you a new one, or a burner or something."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Your parents put a tracer on it. I don't know why. Something about the circumstances of your death not adding up...They won't talk in front of me. We're already pushing it by talking this long. I've gotta go!" And just like that, she was gone.

I didn't know what to think. But I knew one thing for sure, if Vitty was worried about it then the situation was dire indeed. Without hesitation I snap the phone in two and pitch it into the dustbin next to me.

"Renaldo! I need your help."****


	59. Renewed, reinvented and refreshed

**A/N: For those of you that read this chapter already...I did a little tweaking. Not much though. The idea is still the same.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After telling Renaldo my latest predicament he immediately went into action. We spent the next two weeks removing all traces of my former life. My hair was dyed blonde and extensions were added. Even the way I dressed was changed. Gone was my semi-emo attire, replaced by something in the vane of Vitty's style. He destroyed every last identifiable item that I had kept out of mere sentimentality. It hurt to watch it all go down the drain, to know that everything that made me especially me was no more, but I understood that I had to do it if I wanted to be safe. In this new life that I was to lead cleaning up loose ends was extremely important, and what better way to practice cold detachment than being stripped of everything you've ever known, and all that you are, piece by small piece?<p>

But the biggest change of all, the one that would erase my past forever, was my name.

No longer would I be referred to as Eliza Frankfurt in public. That name, that person, died in a car crash. Now I am Amanda Redmond. That last tether that bound me to my parents, the people that were the reason this whole change became necessary, was severed callously. One morning I went to sleep as Eliza Frankfurt and when I awoke that night, Renaldo turned to me and said: "your new name is Amanda Redmond. Here's your new ID." I was so stunned that I hadn't had time to process it all; to be honest, I still haven't.

I sent Vitty a text message from my new phone using our code names for each other and filled her in on the latest development. Little did I know, that that would seal my fate forever.


End file.
